


Threesome AU

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: It’s the beginning of senior year at Barden and things have gone a bit stale in the sex dept between Beca and her boyfriend Jesse. When Jesse suggests they have a threesome to spice things up a little, Beca quickly suggests they ask her best friend Chloe...
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Getting Down To It

The room had a musky smell that any bedroom belonging to a college boy had. But in addition, was the smell of sex. Hot and heavy.

On the floor of Jesse’s bedroom was a mix of clothing: two short skirts, three tops of differing shapes and sizes, two bras, a pair of jeans, a pair of boxers, and two pairs of lace panties.

On his bed were three bodies. One being Jesse himself, kneeling up on the bedding, his cock in one hand while his other hand kneaded the flesh of an ass cheek waggling up just in front of him. His eyelids were hooded - a result of the whiskey all three of them had consumed just over an hour ago, as well as the lust he felt for the two women laying before him.

Beca was laid back on her boyfriend’s bed, breathing hard, her head feeling fuzzy from the alcohol consumed earlier, beads of sweat pooling on her chest while her eyes remained closed. Beads of sweat that were busy being licked up by her best friend who was running slurping noisy kisses from her right breast to her left breast, teasing Beca’s nipples with her teeth.

Chloe knelt with her knees either side of Beca’s hips, her upper body resting on her lower arms while she hovered her face over Beca’s breasts, kissing and sucking them. Her head felt a little fuzzy from the whiskey - that wasn’t normally her tipple of choice - and her heart hammered with desire for the woman she’d been desperate for intimacy with since they’d met three years ago in Beca’s freshman year.

If inimacy with Beca meant having to agree to a threesome with the woman and her boyfriend, then it really was a small price to pay. And it wasn’t like this was her first time having sex with a guy whilst drunk so…by being all consumed by the sight, taste, sound, and smell of Beca naked beneath her, Chloe was easily able to forget about the boy who was busy grappling at her ass behind her. She immediately broke the latch she had on Beca’s left breast, moving her hips forward as she felt Jesse rubbing the head of his cock against her slit, pulling away from him slightly.

Jesse looked up from his target before him to see Chloe peering over her shoulder at him, mumbling in a low airy tone, “Beca first.”

It was only right, Chloe thought as she resumed her focus on the beautiful woman below her, that Beca’s boyfriend enter Beca before her. Chloe’s eyes locked with Beca’s while the brunette looked up at her with a sloppy smile on her face. And she felt her heart skip a beat as Beca reached up to cup her cheeks and pull her down into a blistering deep kiss. As Beca’s tongue entered Chloe’s mouth, Chloe tasted something distinctly different to anything else she’d tasted that evening, and she wondered if that was the taste of Jesse from earlier..

She heard a moan rumble from the back of Beca’s throat, reverberating into her own mouth through their kiss. And with that moan, she felt the warmth of Jesse’s hips leaning against her ass, pausing for a moment.

Jesse stilled, his hands slowly moving to Chloe’s hips for support while his cock stopped inside his girlfriend. He’d never known it to slide in so easily before, first time round. Perhaps his suggestion of a threesome had been a good thing. Perhaps her suggestion of someone they trusted, such as Chloe, had put Beca at ease. Perhaps this whole situation had turned Beca on so much that she’d got far wetter far sooner than normal.

But unbeknownst to Jesse, Beca was so wet because the woman currently kissing her deeply while their naked chests smushed together, was someone Beca had been attracted to for as long as she’d known Chloe. That the idea of having sex with her had gotten Beca very turned on. And the moment she and Chloe had laid naked together this evening, Beca had become wetter than she’d ever been before. To the point that Jesse had now become a bystander to Beca. All that mattered was Chloe.

As Jesse slowly eased his cock from Beca’s pussy, he sucked in a breath of air, his eyes focussed on Chloe’s ass hovering before him, then drifting down to watch his cock slide from within his girlfriend. It was slick and wet. And it turned him on even further. He was doing a brilliant job here.

Beca felt coolness between her legs as her boyfriend slipped out of her. But she didn’t mind. Because Chloe had propped herself up on one arm and had begun sliding her fingers down the length of Beca’s body, finding Beca’s clit, and rubbing it. Another moan fell from Beca’s mouth into Chloe’s as her body began to tingle, and her stomach squirm with desire.

Jesse’s eyes bulged at the sight of Chloe’s fingers rubbing his girlfriend seemingly expertly. Bulged even more when he remembered Beca hadn’t really been keen on him rubbing her down there much before. But Chloe seemed to know what to do, and while Jesse could take every moment to feel jealous, the sight of Chloe’s pussy just above Beca’s was too distracting.

Chloe broke the kiss with a loud gasp as she felt Jesse move his cock swiftly into her. She hadn’t been expecting it so soon. But the second his balls slapped her clit, she realised it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it’d be.

Jesse threw his head back, his eyes clamping closed as he felt the surprising tightness of Chloe’s wet pussy around his cock, and pulled out slowly to the head before slamming back in again. He heard another gasp from Chloe, followed by a small moan, and that was when he gripped her hips a little tighter.

There were two main rules that had been agreed about tonight: no anal. And if Jesse _had_ to cum inside anyone it had to be Beca - Beca was on the pill. Chloe wasn’t.

Jesse had only ever had sex with one person before now. That was Beca. His girlfriend of two years. So the sensation of being inside another women for the first time was incomprehensibly hot.

So the man continued pumping in and out of Chloe, groans and pants falling from his mouth while he gripped Chloe’s hips, changing speed here and there to adjust the arousal in his cock.

Chloe meanwhile, was busy rocking back and forth to the beat of Jesse’s drum. But her mouth was still planting sloppy kisses on his girlfriend’s mouth and jaw and neck. Panting heavily into Beca’s ear at times while her fingers continued to play with Beca’s wet clit.

Beca peered over Chloe’s shoulder, watching her boyfriend who looked at her with a lustful expression. Their eyes met. Beads of sweat rolled down Jesse’s forehead while he panted.

And while Beca thought she’d always feel jealous at the sight of her boyfriend having sex with another woman - the fact that that woman was currently Chloe Beale, who was actually currently smushed up against her while they made out at intervals, Chloe’s fingers playing with her clit and turning her on and on…well Beca found the whole thing _very_ hot.

She knew Jesse. She knew her boyfriend wouldn’t be able to last long. And she knew Chloe. She knew her best friend liked it when the person she was having sex with talked dirty to her.

So Beca tore her gaze from her boyfriend, letting her eyes flutter closed while bringing her lips to Chloe’s ear.

“_You like my boyfriend fucking you?_” she mumbled, so low that Jesse couldn’t hear, and the heat of her breath sent a wave of desire rushing through Chloe’s body.

“_Yes_.” Chloe breathed out, her own breath washing over Beca’s neck while she rocked into it.

“D’yo_u wish it was me fucking you like this?_” Beca asked in a low tone.

“_Yes_.” Chloe whispered with a bit of a whimper.

“_Louder_.” Beca demanded, knowing this would turn her boyfriend on. The sooner he was finished, the sooner she and Chloe could slow things down a bit. The sooner she and Chloe could _really_ take advantage of this situation. Jesse could watch if he wanted.

“Yes!”

Jesse snapped his eyes closed at the sound of Chloe’s moaning ‘yes’. He was _really_ good at this. Chloe was encouraging him on. And he felt his climax building from within him as he continued to quickly slide in and out of the redhead. His head rocked back while he thrusted his hips back and forth.

Beca captured Chloe’s lips with hers, reaching down to grab the woman’s ass while her boyfriend fucked Chloe’s pussy. Their kiss deepened, and the sound of Chloe’s moaning, mixed with Beca’s moaning, drowned out any other noises. Such as the noise Jesse was now making as the rocking of his hips slowed and he felt the first couple of shots of cum flying from his penis.

Chloe felt herself fall empty as Jesse‘s cock flopped from within her. Beca let out a hum as she felt Jesse push himself back into her. And from the sound of his grunt, she knew he was finished. She assumed he unloaded into her.

Jesse let out several breaths of air, looking down at the two pussies below him, both looking to be covered in his semen. He couldn’t remember aiming so well at the outside of Chloe’s pussy. But he could remember pulling his cock from Beca’s. So he must’ve cum inside his girlfriend as agreed.

He took hold of his sensitive cock, now tingling a little from the sensation of his climax. And he sat back on his knees for a moment, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend still heavily making out with Chloe. The two women’s naked bodies seemed to move in sync with one another. Perfectly aligned. Chloe’s hand having returned to Beca’s pussy while Beca’s hands gripped Chloe’s ass. Their hips rolling together while they continued to moan gently into the kiss.

“I need a water.” Jesse muttered, letting out a heavy sigh before shifting off the bed, a sloppy grin on his face. That had been so _hot_. He paused, glancing over at Beca and Chloe who were still making out while naked on his bed.

“Um..guys? I’m just getting a water.”

But again there was no response. So Jesse just shrugged, tugging his boxers back on, rearranging his junk within them, then making his way slowly out of the room. Leaving just as Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear:

“_I want you to eat me out._”


	2. Bechloe*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are left alone..

_“I want you to eat me out.”_

The words sent a sexual shiver down Chloe’s spine from her ear where Beca had spoken, right the way down to her toes, enhancing the throbbing between her legs. She stopped the grinding motion she’d been conducting on Beca’s thigh, lifting her upper body slightly so she could look into Beca’s eyes, checking that she’d meant what she’d just said. Because _this was Beca_. Beca who got awkward and embarrassed at the mention of anything related to sex or sexual acts.

But as Chloe looked past her best friend’s hooded eyelids and into her eyes, she saw nothing but lust. And it drove Chloe crazy. _She_ was doing this to Beca. And Jesse - to a certain extent - though Chloe couldn’t sense Beca’s boyfriend near them and she fleetingly wondered if he was in the room at all.

She smiled mischievously down at the brunette, mumbling, “I’ll lick you if you lick me?”

At those words, Beca’s heart skipped a beat. Her stomach was in a tangle such was her desire for the redhead. There was still alcohol in their systems, the effects of which were enhanced by the heat in the room and the smell of sexual juices. Some Beca’s. Some Chloe’s. Some Jesse’s.

The younger woman found her hand drifting down Chloe’s back, smearing the beats of sweat, slipping down the crack between her ass cheeks. She felt her best friend shift her hips slightly, and in doing so permitting Beca access between her legs. Beca reached a tiny bit further, passing Chloe’s asshole and finally slipped her middle finger within the mass of warm silky juices eeking out from Chloe’s pussy.

“God you’re wet.” Beca muttered under her breath, having leant up to garner better access to Chloe’s pussy. She bit down gently on Chloe’s shoulder, swiping her tongue across the skin between her teeth, loving the humming noise Chloe made. A humming noise that only enhanced when Beca slipped two of her fingers inside her best friend’s pussy.

With every slow pump of her fingers into Chloe’s pussy, Beca was unknowingly pushing in and dragging out her boyfriend’s semen. Chloe wasn’t just wet from the presence of Beca. And none of them realised. Not even Jesse.

A louder hum fell from Chloe’s mouth, followed by a groan, and the two came to a mutual agreement that now was the time to change positions. Beca slipped her fingers from Chloe’s pussy while the redhead sat up, turning around and laying back down on her side.

Chloe smelt the strong aroma of Beca’s juices both on her fingers and coming from the brunette’s mound. Too focussed on the pussy before her, she forgot that Beca was about to lick her out too, so set to the task of opening Beca’s legs and drawing her face down to her target.

She’d never done this before. Had never had sex with a woman. Had never licked a woman out. And had certainly never taken part in a threesome. But the moment Chloe’s face nudged past the small back curls of Beca’s pubic hair, and her tongue ventured out in search of the sexual honey within, Chloe had a feeling she’d struggle to return to heterosexual sex again.

And Beca felt the same way. It hadn’t taken her long to find the opening to Chloe’s pussy which, from the dim light of the bedroom, appeared to be very wet indeed. Beca was excited. The smells from Chloe’s hairless pussy had her stomach knotting further with desire. And within seconds Beca had dove her tongue between the soft moist flaps, and had begun lapping away at Chloe’s opening. There was no going back now. And neither Beca nor Chloe cared.

Hums and moans sounded from the back of the two seniors’ throats, their heads rocking up and down as they remained steadfast between each other’s legs. Front to front. On their sides. One leg over their respective heads.

Beca gripped Chloe’s ass cheeks tight for leverage, to help keep her in one place. The second she heard a particular gasp fall from Chloe’s mouth, that’s when she knew she’d found the right spot. And so Beca began sucking and nibbling at Chloe’s clit, only moving from there for short periods of time to run her tongue back down to Chloe’s pussy and lap up any excess juice.

Chloe had paused for a moment, gasping while rocking her hips slightly against Beca’s face. Her eyes were squeezed firmly closed. Her head away from Beca’s pussy. And her fingers did the work her tongue had been doing instead, circling at Beca’s clit and slipping into Beca’s pussy. The brunette continued to moan and respond to those movements, and Chloe loved it.

She’d been surprised at how wet Beca had been. Then she’d remembered Jesse had cum in there not so long ago. At least, that was what she’d thought. That was what they’d all thought.

Chloe thought about how dirty she was for licking out Beca’s boyfriend’s cum from Beca’s pussy. But at the end of the day all that mattered to Chloe was that she was licking Beca’s pussy in the first place. She’d been crazy about the girl for so long that this was one of her dirtiest dreams come true. And the thought drove the redhead’s face back between Beca’s legs to continue eating her out while her own orgasm built.

Neither woman noticed Jesse returning to his bedroom with a glass of water. Neither had realised he’d left the room in the first place to be honest. And while to many the thought of watching their loved one having oral sex with a best friend would be something to get jealous about, Jesse had simply taken a seat across the room and had stuffed his hand down his boxers to play with himself while he watched the two young women before him - completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was licking his cum from her best friend’s pussy. Because Jesse was as drunk as they were. And he really _couldn’t_ remember where he’d climaxed earlier…

He watched, mouth hung open while gently tugging his dick, as his girlfriend pulled back from Chloe’s pussy with her eyes squeezed closed to let out a loud gasp, closely followed by a moan he couldn’t be sure he’d heard before. Entranced by the way Beca’s fingers moved ferociously in and out of Chloe’s pussy, he missed the way his girlfriend mumbled something about how she was “close”.

Beca felt a surge of sexual pleasure building and building as Chloe’s tongue continued to hammer at her clit. She’d never cum via oral sex before. But Chloe was about to change all that.

Something spongy poked gently at her closed mouth. She knew it was Jesse. But she didn’t have time for him right now while Chloe was busy between her legs. So the brunette pulled her fingers from her best friend’s pussy, and batted him away with a frown.

Jesse took a step back, his hard dick hanging out while his boxers remained around his ankles. And he watched in surprise as his girlfriend suddenly froze and went rigid. Beca’s face creased into an expression he’d never seen before, and her mouth snapped open as though she were silently screaming.

His eyes drifted down the length of her body and up the length of Chloe’s, and he noticed the way Beca had begun bucking her mound against Chloe’s face. Suddenly a loud sharp moan fell from Beca’s mouth, followed by a heavy exhale of air.

Beca had just cum. Hard. And it was at the hands (tongue) of Chloe Beale.

Beca’s body relaxed eventually, her fingers resuming its actions in and out of Chloe’s pussy. She had to return the favour. She had to make Chloe cum.

Chloe lapped as hard and fast as she could at the juices that had flooded from Beca’s pussy. Her heart was racing in pure delight that she’d made the brunette cum. She knew how good that feeling was. And she could feel her own orgasm beginning to build as Beca began pumping her tongue in and out of Chloe’s pussy.

The bed dipped slightly behind Chloe’s head. Jesse had returned, she could tell. And for a fleeting moment, Chloe felt a pang of jealousy. This was _her_ time with Beca. Jesse always got to have Beca.

Jesse had got a little impatient. Yes it had been hot to watch his girlfriend cum at the hands of a _girl_. But now he wanted to feel that hot cum around his dick. So the man stepped up onto the bed so he could clamber over Beca and Chloe’s naked bodies and he laid down behind his girlfriend.

Chloe pulled her head from between Beca’s legs and opened her eyes to see Jesse’s dick moving in. She watched as he held his hard member, rubbing it up and down Beca’s wet slit.

Beca let out a hum. She was busy trying to help Chloe to orgasm. But it was difficult when she could feel her boyfriend now laying down behind her. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck. His hard cock now pushing and probing at her wet pussy. God this felt relentless. She was only just coming down from her own orgasm. Could she really handle him right now?

Jesse slipped into Beca’s warmth, letting out a low heavy groan. This was the wettest he’d ever felt her. And as he slowly began shifting his hips so he could enter her deeper, he felt Beca move her face back from Chloe’s pussy to let out a gasp. She rarely gasped when he entered her like this. He must be doing something right tonight. Little did he know, Chloe had begun rubbing Beca’s sensitive clit while Jesse rocked inside of her.

Beca rubbed Chloe’s clit with her fingers, soaking her digits with the woman’s previous cum before resuming the action. And by the way Chloe was now moaning, Beca had a feeling this was exactly what was needed to send Chloe over the edge.

Jesse began speeding his efforts up a bit, his hand now on Beca’s hip. He could feel his orgasm growing. God, two orgasms in one night? He’d never experienced that before during sex. Usually it was just the one time then he and Beca would just fall asleep. Evidently not tonight. He reached up from Beca’s hip, nipping at her neck while slipping his hand between his girlfriend and Chloe’s naked bodies. Then his cupped Beca’s boob, using it as an anchor to help steady his thrusts.

Chloe, meanwhile, had begun kissing and nipping at Beca’s knee - the only piece of Beca’s flesh she could really access at that moment. Her orgasm was very nearly at its peak, and while she tried to focus on reaching it quicker, the motion of Beca’s body being rocked by Jesse’s had Chloe’s jealousy bubbling again. _She_ wanted to be wrapping Beca up. _She_ wanted to be rocking Beca into oblivion.

“_Enough_”, Chloe decided to herself. She shifted her body from Beca, turning around so that they were finally face to face on their sides. Chloe could see Jesse behind Beca, rocking in and out of her, his mouth hung open, his eyes closed while his expression was nothing but lust and desire for this situation. Clearly in the throes of potentially the best sex of his life.

Chloe’s eyes quickly found Beca’s, and there appeared to be this brief unspoken conversation between them. Chloe knew that Beca was enjoying this. All of this. But Chloe also knew that Beca was enjoying _her_ more.

Their lips quickly crashed against each other, Chloe’s hands at Beca’s face to cup her cheeks while Beca’s tongue slipped into her mouth, full of the taste of Chloe. The brunette’s right hand ran down Chloe’s naked body and cupped her bare pussy.

Beca and Chloe kissed one another ferociously, losing their breath but not caring. Both had forgotten about Jesse’s hand on Beca’s boob. Both had forgotten about the Treblemaker taking Beca from behind. Because to Beca and Chloe, all that mattered was their intense deep kisses, and the feel of Beca’s fingers sliding up into Chloe’s pussy again. Over and over.

The way Beca’s palm slapped against Chloe’s clit had the redhead’s orgasm building and building. Until suddenly Chloe’s body stiffened and Beca’s hand stilled.

A loud moan fell from Chloe’s mouth, her hips bucking as wave after wave of sexual pleasure rocketed through her body. Her greatest orgasm yet. And it was all thanks to Beca.

Jesse heard Chloe’s orgasm, and it had his own desires increasing tenfold. This was genuinely the hottest experience he’d _ever_ had. Three years ago when he’d arrived at Barden he would’ve never have imagined that he would be involved in a college threesome with two hot girls. _Ever_. Yet here he was.

He felt Chloe’s leg being hung over Beca’s and as a result over his. His temptation to feel another pool of hot fresh cum was too tempting.

Beca felt Jesse raise her leg, raising Chloe’s as a result. Her tongue still rolled around in Chloe’s mouth, their kisses still firm and deep. Their chests still rising and falling quickly. Their naked bodies smushed up against each other. She noted the way her boyfriend slipped out of her pussy with ease, already missing how full he’d made her feel.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to keep her leg up like this, no matter how hot it might be to know that she and Beca’s pussies were exposed. But suddenly she felt the bed shift slightly, and the head of Jesse’s cock now poking at her own entrance, still warm and wet from Beca’s pussy.

Jesse let out a long moan as he slipped his dick into Chloe’s wet opening. He was impressed with the girls’ flexibility. But then again…The Bellas _were_ well known for their fitness workouts.

He slipped his hands down to his girlfriend’s hips to help his thrusts into his girlfriend’s best friend’s pussy. Beca, meanwhile, had brought her hands down to Chloe’s hips to steady Chloe. And Chloe laid against Beca in some sort of mild ecstasy, her hands in Beca’s hair while they kissed passionately. The three enjoying the feel of one another’s naked bodies all at once.

Jesse sped up once again, his orgasm building deep in his balls. This time he wasn’t as drunk as his earlier climax. He knew at the moment he was deep in Chloe’s pussy. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to cum in there. He knew that she wasn’t on the pill but his girlfriend was. He knew he would need to change pussies soon.

Beca felt Jesse pulling his hips back, heard his cock slip from within Chloe. She felt his breath wash over her ear, and she could tell from the groan at the back of his throat he was close to cumming. Her hands moved down to Chloe’s ass, wanting to grind against the woman while her boyfriend came inside her. Wanting to be even closer to Chloe.

Jesse thrusted his cock into Beca’s pussy, sensing the difference between it. Loving the sensation of it sliding in from the outside. He pulled all the way out, let out a groan at the sensation then plunged it back in again, her walls sliding tingles from the head of his penis down the shaft then back again when he pulled all the way out.

Beca felt his hips move forward again. Jesse felt his cock slip into her pussy. But the walls were slightly tighter, sending him over the edge.

Chloe froze as she heard Jesse let out a loud deep throaty groan, stilling his cock within her while his hips thrusted forward. She quickly tried to shift her hips away, breaking her kiss with Beca while hissing at him “You’re in _me_!!”, but Beca had been holding her ass a little too tight for Chloe to be able to pull him out.

Jesse snapped his cock from within her, hastily trying to stuff it back into Beca’s pussy but it was too late and he shot the rest of his cum over Beca and Chloe’s pussies, his cock sandwiched between them.

Beca and Chloe stared at one another in shock. Had he really cum in Chloe? Or had he just sounded like he had? Because from the feel of things a _lot_ of his cum had shot up onto their lower stomachs..

Jesse finally found Beca’s pussy and let out another heavy groan at the change in sensation as his cock slipped inside. His chest heaved and he slowly came down from his climax, letting out a sigh of sexual relief as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend’s neck.

Then suddenly Chloe’s previous words finally entered his conscious properly. Shit. _Had_ he just cum in Chloe??


	3. Scare

“Did he cum in you?” Beca asked Chloe, her heart racing a little in concern.

It was always going to be a risk. She was on the pill, no problem there. But Chloe? Chloe wasn’t, and Jesse had _promised_ he’d pull out before getting even _close_ to climax. The deal had been for him to cum in Beca and only Beca. If he’d been wearing a condom or Chloe was on the pill _then_ things might have been different. But Chloe had insisted she trusted Jesse. So they’d agreed Jesse didn’t have to wear a condom if he didn’t want to. And he hadn’t wanted to.

Chloe eased herself up, opening her legs to inspect. It was hard to say with all the semen that had been shot up to her stomach.

“I-I don’t know.” she replied honestly. Her heart was beating fast and not in a good way. This had been a stupid thing for her to agree to, even for her. She didn’t _think_ she was fertile, but then she didn’t really keep track of her fertile days so why should she assume she wasn’t? “Will you check for me?”

Beca had already sat up, unpeeling herself from Jesse’s arms, the man having spent the last of his energy on that orgasm. She scrambled over to kneel between Chloe’s legs, and peered into her best friend’s pussy. There was only low light in the bedroom. But it didn’t look like she had any cum dripping from her pussy.

“I don’t _think_ so…” Beca mumbled, squinting as she reached out to open Chloe’s folds a little wider, “May need a torch or something.”

Jesse had sat up by now and was feeling very sheepish. Chloe had trusted him. Hell even _Beca_ had trusted him. They’d trusted him not to cum in the wrong pussy. And he had this sinking feeling that he’d failed.

He reached behind Chloe and grabbed his phone, noting the text from Max, one of his housemates (“_Dude you gotta turn down that porn you playing in there. It’s getting me hard!”_)

If Chloe wasn’t all consumed by the dread that she might have got pregnant just now, she would’ve found it highly embarrassing to have both Beca and Jesse looking into _her pussy_ with a phone torch to try to search for any elusive semen. But after a few moments, the couple before her seemed to let out a sigh.

Beca shrugged, “I-I don’t see anything in there, Beale. Think you had a lucky escape.”

And Chloe let out a sigh of relief. No pregnancy tonight. Good.

“Might be worth getting on the pill if we do this again.” Beca said with a chuckle, handing the phone back to her boyfriend whose eyes had actually lit up at his girlfriend’s suggestion. And his weren’t the other one.

“Again?” Chloe asked with an amused expression and Beca hesitated, getting back up onto her knees, looking from her best friend, to her boyfriend, then back again.

“Yeah.” she replied with a shrug, “I mean we all enjoyed it, right?”

“I know I did.” Chloe mumbled with a seductive grin, her body aching a little she was so well sexed. She rose to her knees and shuffled so her knees met Beca and Jesse’s.

“Me too.” Jesse mumbled back, his lips drawing their way down to Beca’s neck.

But Beca was too captivated by Chloe’s mouth that had swept over to kiss her firmly on the lips. Light hums fell from all three of the seniors’ mouths as Chloe’s hand fondled Beca’s right boob while Jesse’s hand fondled Beca’s left boob.

After a couple of moments Jesse broke his contact with his girlfriend, his cock slowly becoming hard again while he watched Chloe slipping herself onto Beca’s lap. He reached down to play with himself, licking his lips while Chloe gently ground her hips into Beca. He might even cum for a third time at this rate…


	4. The Next Morning*

Chloe slowly stirred from her sleep. Her body ached a little on the bed. Her skin felt clammy. And as she shifted her hips slightly, she felt sticky between her legs.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting out a heavy tired sigh. She had no idea what time it was but it was late enough for the September morning sun to gently filter between Jesse’s curtains into the young man’s messy bedroom.

Speaking of Jesse, Chloe spied her best friend’s boyfriend laid on the floor in the middle of the room, a scrunched up sweater beneath his head acting as a pillow, and a blanket over the lower part of his - what Chloe assumed was naked - body. She watched him as he slept and began to feel a little nauseous. She should’ve insisted he wore a condom last night. All three times.

Suddenly she felt movement behind her and realised an arm had been lolled over her bare stomach while the owner of that arm spooned her from behind. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. She and Beca had fallen asleep naked in each other’s arms last night. In Jesse’s bed. And Jesse had _let them_.

Beca drew a deep breath in through her nose, somewhat reluctant to open her eyes, then let out a heavy sigh. She was tired. She ached. _A lot_ of her skin was sticky, particularly between her legs. And she was highly aware that her naked body was pressed into Chloe’s bare back, her thighs tucked against Chloe’s, their ankles tangled while they spooned.

They hadn’t fallen asleep like this. But at some point between Jesse finally announcing he was tired and laying down to sleep on his bedroom floor, and Beca and Chloe waking up, one of the women had pulled the bedsheets over their naked bodies and they’d both tucked up together.

Beca slowly opened her eyes, noting the early morning light filtering into the room, and her eyes immediately landed on the back of Chloe’s head before drifting down to note all the freckles on the redhead’s back. Her stomach twisted. God, would it be weird to start kissing them?

She pulled her arm slowly from beneath Chloe’s, noticing the way her best friend stirred and after a few moments pulled it away completely. Then with a deep quiet breath, she slowly drifted her fingertips up and down Chloe’s arm, watching as the goosebumps rose to the surface of the woman’s skin.

Beca felt a lot for Chloe. It was hard to know if she felt more for Chloe than Jesse. In the past, any time she’d wondered that she’d always settled that she loved Jesse more because they were boyfriend and girlfriend and they kissed and had sex… but now that Beca had kissed and had sex with Chloe she was a little confused. As though between her very fingertips was potentially her future. Her future with her best friend. Perhaps even her future wife?

Chloe let out a light hum, her eyes drifting closed again as she felt Beca place a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. What did that mean?? Did it mean Beca cared for her more than she cared for Jesse? Was this a sign of Beca choosing her? After three years? And was it appropriate for Beca to kiss Chloe in Jesse’s bed the morning after the night before?

Chloe turned her whole body around so she laid on her other side, facing the brunette. She let out a light sigh, her eyes open, taking in the sight before her. Beca looked tired. But she also looked beautiful. And Chloe’s stomach knotted when she remembered that Beca _wasn’t_ hers. She was Jesse’s girl.

The two best friends held each other’s gaze for a moment, soft sleepy smiles on their faces, Beca’s fingertips tracing up and down Chloe’s arm again. Their legs were still tangled. Their naked bodies still pressed against one another. Acting as though there wasn’t another person in the room. And that the bed they were currently laid in wasn’t Jesse’s. That it wasn’t Beca’s boyfriend’s.

Jesse held his breath, having stirred awake when he’d heard someone turning in his bed across the room. His head thumped a bit and his thighs ached. He saw Chloe laying naked on his bed, her back turned to him while his bedsheet was draped over her waist. And his stomach knotted when he saw his girlfriend’s hand rising into view, her fingertips smoothing up and down Chloe’s arm. Beca had never done that to him before. No matter what time of day.

Jesse was stunned. He didn’t know whether to make a noise or not, in an attempt to break them apart. But part of him was curious. They were now sober. How far could they possibly go?

To his horror, he watched as his girlfriend slowly sat up, a small smile on her face, and leant her face down to Chloe’s. They were sober. And now they were kissing?

Chloe took a deep breath through her nose as Beca’s lips landed on hers. Her hand reached up to cup her best friend’s cheek, and she felt a sharp breath of air fall from Beca’s nose. Beca had just sighed into this kiss!

Light hums began sounding from the base of their throats. Chloe felt a warmth in her heart as Beca’s right arm wrapped around her bare waist, her left fingers swimming between Chloe’s thick red hair. Their kiss broke with a loud smack.

Beca’s eyes fluttered open and she found herself mesmerised by her best friend’s bright blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She was so confused. Kissing Chloe was unlike any kiss she’d ever shared before. It made her body feel warm and her heart swell and…it made her feel a little uncomfortable that she still had a boyfriend right now. She shouldn’t be feeling things for Chloe. But she did.

The tip of her nose slowly traced over the tip of Chloe’s, enjoying her best friend’s sloppy smile. Her left fingers slowly drifted through the woman’s red hair. Almost _affectionately_. She threw her worries to the back of her mind as Chloe lifted her chin and their lips met once again.

Jesse felt sick with worry. His girlfriend was actively making out with her best friend. Sober. Naked. _In his bed_.

Beca shifted her body on top of Chloe’s, their kiss deepening as their tongues slipped into one another’s mouths. Chloe’s fingernails scratched their way up and down Beca’s bare back. And Beca’s right hand moved beneath the bedsheets and between Chloe’s legs.

A low moan whispered from Chloe’s mouth into Beca’s as the brunette’s fingers slipped within her wet folds. And the second Beca began stimulating Chloe’s clit, the two best friends found themselves falling into some sort of shared sexual trance. Beca adored the sound of Chloe’s moan, and the knowledge she could bring so much pleasure to the woman while finding pleasure herself.

Chloe felt her mind begin to drift as Beca rocked against her gently, their kiss not breaking until Chloe let out another involuntary moan. Beca released the kiss with a sigh of pleasure, still rocking her hips so that her fingers now slipped into Chloe’s warm pussy, and she brought her mouth to Chloe’s ear.

“_Shhh_.” she hushed in a low tone, “_We don’t wanna wake Jesse_.”

Chloe didn’t want to pause and try to contemplate why Beca wouldn’t want her boyfriend to catch them making out and having sex without him. Didn’t want to think about what this might mean.

This was still part of last night, right? They were in the same bed, still naked, and unwashed. It was the extension of their threesome. Except there wasn’t three of them anymore. There was just Beca and Chloe.

Jesse felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He’d heard his girlfriend’s words. And he watched as Beca rocked into Chloe’s body, clearly trying to be as quiet as possible. But the women weren’t exactly succeeding in remaining quiet.

The bed squeaked slightly with each rock of Beca’s hips, and both seniors breathed heavily and moaned gently into each deep kiss they shared. And Jesse just laid on his bedroom floor. Stunned. Unable to believe what he was seeing.

Chloe could feel her orgasm reaching its peak and she snapped out of the latest deep kiss she and Beca had been sharing. Her forehead had become sweaty and her heart raced with adrenaline. This right here was probably one of the most romantic sexual interactions she’d ever experienced. And she was experiencing it with _Beca_.

Beca opened her eyes the second Chloe broke their kiss, her movements not slowing once. She wanted to work out whether Chloe was still enjoying this. But from the look of her best friend’s expression, Chloe seemed to be close to cumming. So Beca continued while Chloe’s mouth dropped open, the redhead nodding gently to encourage Beca to keep going.

Suddenly Beca felt Chloe’s body tense beneath her while Chloe’s pussy pulsed around her fingers. The top quickly placed her hand over Chloe’s mouth to muffle the woman’s orgasm and Chloe scrunched her face up in an attempt to keep her orgasm as quiet as possible. Beca’s lips were on Chloe’s forehead by the time the redhead’s body relaxed, silently kissing up the beads of sweat.

And with one final sigh, Chloe looked up into Beca’s eyes and found herself falling even deeper in love. Shit. She was in trouble.

Jesse had decided that he didn’t want to watch Chloe return the favour with his girlfriend, and took the time to take a huge intake of breath before yawning loudly. As he stretched, he noticed his girlfriend quickly rolling off Chloe’s naked body.

There’d been something so intimate about that moment Beca and Chloe had just shared. Beyond the physicality of sex. Sex which technically wasn’t part of the agreement they’d settled on prior to last night’s threesome.

Jesse felt as though he’d just witnessed two lovers making love in a deep and emotional way. And that was something that made Jesse concerned. Beca had looked and interacted with Chloe in a way that she never had done with him. Was he losing Beca to Chloe?


	5. Chloe Leaves..

Jesse reached out to grab a pair of boxers, chucking them on with a tired sigh. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked over to his bed to see Chloe slipping out of his bed with the bed sheet wrapped around her, and Beca scrambling out of his bed naked.

“Did you, uh…want a shower or something?” he asked the redhead, motioning to the bedroom door. He watched as Chloe picked her phone up from beside Beca’s on the bedside table, clearly a little shocked by the time of day.

“No it’s okay.” she quickly replied, “I’ve gotta get back over to the house.”

Beca kept her eyes trained on Chloe despite wandering over to Jesse’s draw to tug out an oversized t-shirt of his to throw over her petite naked body. From the look on her best friend’s face, it was later in the day than any of them had expected.

“Right.” Beca croaked with a nod, “Aubrey’s due over later.”

“Aubrey’s due in an hour.” Chloe corrected with a heavy sigh, reaching down to the messy bedroom floor to pick up her discarded clothes. Beca’s mouth dropped open.

“It’s 10am?!”

“Just after.” Chloe confirmed, quickly snapping her bra back on before chucking her dress over her head. She couldn’t find her panties. She’d have to leave them here.

Jesse kept his eyes on his girlfriend while Beca watched Chloe get dressed. He hoped she wasn’t longing for her. That she wasn’t wishing she and Chloe could stay naked in bed together for the rest of the day. And just the thought made Jesse concerned about the two of them living together this coming school year. Chloe had a room to herself. What if Beca began cheating on him with Chloe regularly?

But Jesse was worrying unnecessarily. Because while Beca _did_ watch Chloe getting dressed, she was actually panicking a bit in her mind due to the imminent arrival of Aubrey. The woman was Chloe’s very best friend. They told each other everything. And while Beca didn’t exactly mind Chloe telling Aubrey about this threesome she’d partaken in with Beca and Jesse last night, Beca _did_ worry that Aubrey was going to notice a change in the way Beca interacted with Chloe. Because Beca was beginning to feel things for Chloe. _Real_ things. And _that_ panicked her a bit too.

“Right well…” Chloe began, pausing to let out a deep breath she’d taken. She felt like she needed a very long and hot shower. She forced a smile onto her face and held her hand out, taking a few steps over to Jesse and Beca, “Thanks for last night.”

Jesse looked down at Chloe’s hand for a moment before taking it, clearing his throat awkwardly. He hadn’t envisioned how they were all going to end this particular college experience, but it was _very_ awkward.

“Uh, yeah, thank _you_.”

They ended the handshake and Jesse watched as the redhead turned to his girlfriend. There seemed to be a little more hesitance between the two women. Chloe stood with her hand held out but Beca was still looking into her eyes. Their smiles were coy. And it made Jesse’s stomach knot with jealousy.

Beca reached out and took Chloe’s hand, pausing before Chloe began shaking it slowly.

“Thanks.” Chloe said in a far softer tone, as though in some sort of trance, and it caused Beca’s smile to broaden slightly.

“Thanks.” Beca echoed in almost as soft a tone as Chloe’s had been.

“I’ll see you back at the house later?” Chloe added, her hand still slowly shaking Beca’s while they stood before one another. As though they were the only two in the room.

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll…I’ll be over soon.” Beca replied, still mesmerised by Chloe in some way.

Jesse didn’t know _what_ to think. He had a headache. He was tired. Yes, he’d partaken in a threesome last night - awesome. But this morning’s ‘goodbye’ was proving awkward. Not because any of them regretted what had happened. But because his own girlfriend now appeared to be far more emotionally invested in Chloe than she had been before last night. And it made Jesse feel…_jealous._

Beca and Chloe jumped, dropping each other’s hand when Jesse cleared his throat loudly. Completely snapped out of their trance.

Chloe’s heart raced with nerves. _What_ was going on?? Since _when_ did Beca look at her like that? She’d always looked at Beca in that way before, sure. But Beca doing it to her? Chloe felt…_confused_.

“Right, I’ll see you guys later!” Chloe quickly chirped, her cheeks flushing pink while she strode over to the bedroom door.

Beca watched her best friend leave the room. Her chest felt tight. Chloe leaving brought what they’d done last night - what they’d done _this morning_ \- to reality. She’d allowed her boyfriend to convince her to have a threesome. And Beca had surprised herself not only by enjoying it, but by suddenly _craving_ Chloe’s body. How were they ever going to recover from this?

“You like her, don’t you.”

Beca heard Jesse’s words ringing into her ears, and she swallowed loudly. Shit. Was it really that obvious?


	6. Aubrey Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and she's really aca-angry..

Chloe stepped out of the shower with a heavy content sigh. She had no idea how long she’d been in there for, but the hot water had helped ease her aching body. The temptation to just go to bed and sleep was high. But for the whole time she’d been stood under that beautiful running water, her thoughts had been on Beca.

The way the woman had held her this morning. Had kissed her so tenderly. Then firmly. Had made her cum beneath her.

And at the memory of the embarrassment of Beca quickly rolling off her body shortly after, Chloe’s mind then drifted to Jesse. The man who, to Chloe, had unwittingly become a third wheel during sex between his own girlfriend and his girlfriend’s best friend.

Chloe would then begin to feel a bit guilty. But then she’d reason that _Beca and Jesse _had been the ones to invite her last night. And her personal drive to be intimate with Beca was what had her agreeing to the threesome in the first place. It was as much on Beca’s shoulders that they’d shared…_something_ emotionally deep overnight, as it was on Chloe’s shoulders.

The redhead wrapped her naked body in her towel, wrapped her wet hair in another, then slowly began making her way out of the bathroom. A soft smile was on her face. She felt heaps better for a good shower. Ready to face the rest of the day.

“Since when did you start showering so late in the day?”

The voice, followed by the sight of Aubrey perched on the edge of her bed, had Chloe jumping out of her skin. A broad smile spread across both women’s faces as they greeted one another with a tight hug before resuming their positions in the room. Clearly Chloe had been in the shower far longer than she’d first thought.

“So? An 11am shower? Who’s the guy?” Aubrey probed with a teasing grin and Chloe felt her stomach drop. God, if she were to answer it literally then the guy who she’d been with last night was Jesse. But she hadn’t felt as though she’d really been with him. Because her entire focus and emotions had been honed in on Beca. Beca who had made her cum harder than she’d ever cum before. On more than one occasion. And Chloe was still in some sort of blissful state over it. _Beca had made her cum._

Chloe began drying herself down, having spent four years sharing a room with Aubrey in the past. There was no reason to be bashful around each other.

“Um…it waaas…” but she paused while reaching into a draw for some fresh underwear. Nothing she said would ease the blow. If she said it was Beca, Aubrey would flip out. If she said it was Jesse, Aubrey would flip out. And if she said it had been a threesome well…yeah Aubrey would probably flip out. She wasn’t as _free_ as Chloe was in terms of mind, body and soul.

Chloe cleared her throat nervously, sticking her feet into the holes of her panties and drawing them up, not looking at her best friend who still perched on her bed waiting for the answer.

“Um, it was Jesse?” she said quietly, not being able to help her eyes from glancing over at Aubrey. As expected, the blonde’s mouth dropped open in shock and confusion. And in a brief moment of panic, Chloe shot her hands up, “And Beca! It was Jesse _and_ Beca. We…had a threesome.”

Aubrey suddenly felt light headed. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Like, what the hell?? A threesome?! With a couple? A couple that _included_ _Beca_? Beca Mitchell?!

“Oh my God, Chloe!” was all Aubrey was able to blurt out, her face screwing up while she tried to work out what the hell had gotten into her best friend. “For serious? A _threesome_?! You had sex with Beca??”

To hear it spoken out loud for the first time made it all the more real for Chloe. In particular the ‘Beca’ part. Yes, she’d had sex with Beca. Far far more than she’d had sex with Jesse. And it was what made Chloe’s heart skip a beat. Because Aubrey knew exactly how long and how hard Chloe had been craving Beca for. How long she’d had a toner for her.

Chloe’s hands dropped to her sides with a sigh, a small smile sweeping over her face, “_Yeah_.” she replied in a quiet tone. She watched as Aubrey’s horrified face eased up a little.

“Was it how you dreamt it would be?”

That wasn’t the next question Chloe had expected Aubrey to ask. And she certainly hadn’t expected her best friend to ask it in such a kind tone. But clearly Aubrey understood what a big deal this was to Chloe.

“I mean I’d never dreamt we’d be drunk or that Jesse would be there…” Chloe replied with a light chuckle, tugging her fresh bra on then opening her closet to find a new dress for the day. “…but he didn’t get in the way too much. And the connection I felt with Beca was beyond anything I’d ever dreamt.”

Aubrey furrowed her brow for a moment. It just sounded like the weirdest setup. And she still couldn’t work out who had asked who to this threesome. Clearly Chloe was emotionally invested in Beca. And presumably Jesse was emotionally invested in Beca too - she _was_ his girlfriend after all. But…who was Beca emotionally invested in?

“You guys used protection though, right?” The blonde asked cautiously. She could imagine Beca would probably be on the pill, being in a long term relationship with a guy. Not that she _really_ wanted to imagine Beca and Jesse having sex.

“We’re all _clean_, Aubrey.” Chloe replied with a chuckle, finally picking out a dress to wear for the day, “We don’t have STDs or anything.”

“I meant so you don’t get pregnant.” Aubrey replied in a stern tone. The bedroom fell silent as Chloe ‘busied herself’ smoothing down her dress while looking at her reflection in the tall mirror. She looked a little uncomfortable at the notion. And Aubrey, knowing Chloe so well, noticed it.

“Chloe, _please_ tell me he wore a condom!” Aubrey added in a pleading tone, her heart beginning to race. This was fast becoming reckless, even for Chloe. Chloe who turned on the spot and rose her eyebrows innocently.

“He pulled out!” she tried to explain in a tone that Aubrey knew meant Chloe was fully aware that was no excuse.

“You don’t _know_ that!” Aubrey cried, launching to her feet in a bit of a panic, “Things _happen_, Chloe. Accidents _happen_. You can get pregnant even just by a guy entering you! He doesn’t necessarily have to ejaculate too! And you getting pregnant just because you desperately wanted to have sex with the guy’s _girlfriend_ is _not_ a good option for your future. Or for his. Or for _Beca’s_!”

The room fell silent again. Aubrey’s chest heaved while she tried to calm herself down. She was annoyed. Annoyed about the situation and what this could potentially spell for her best friend. Chloe always seemed so lost. Getting pregnant in - what Chloe insisted was - her final final senior year at Barden was _not_ the way to find herself.

Aubrey saw Chloe hesitate. As though the redhead had just remembered something. Something bad.

“What…?” she asked quietly, and that was when Chloe took a deep nervous breath, looking at Aubrey vulnerably.

“The second time…none of us were sure if he came in me or not…”

It took all of Aubrey’s self control not to roll her eyes. Brilliant. Well if that was the case then there was every chance Jesse had. Aubrey was furious with him. But she needed to sort Chloe out first before she stormed over to The Trebles house to give him a piece of her mind.

“That’s it.” she snapped, grabbing her purse that she’d kept on Chloe’s bedside table, “We’re going to the pharmacy.”

And she took Chloe’s arm, guiding her best friend out of the bedroom, muttering in a grumpy tone, “_This_ is one of the reasons why we had that no Treble rule back when I was Captain!”


	7. Beca & Jesse Argue

Beca let out a heavy sigh, running the towel through her wet hair as she slipped back into Jesse’s bedroom. She noticed her boyfriend had stripped the bedsheets from the bed and had cleared a few things from the floor. She also noticed that her phone was on top of what seemed to be a pair of lace panties. But they weren’t hers.

Beca had chosen not to answer her boyfriend’s question on whether she liked Chloe or not. Because she didn’t know how best to answer it without thinking through things in her head first. That was what the shower had been for. Well, partly. The other reason for the shower had been to cleanse her body from the sweat and cum. She now felt physically refreshed. Emotionally though-

“You didn’t answer my question.” Jesse said in a grumpy tone, now sat in the chair by his desk, still only in his boxers. Beca made her way over to her clothes that Jesse had picked up and laid out on the mattress.

“It’s ‘cause I don’t know how to answer it, Jess. That’s why.” Beca replied in an equally grumpy tone. This was how they argued. The skirted around stuff until one or both of them got angry. That was when things spilled out. That was how they’d come close to breaking up on so many occasions before now.

She dried herself down then began slipping her clothes back on. Except for her panties - they needed to be washed. She could sense her boyfriend’s frustration because she felt it too. Why couldn’t she just easily figure stuff out? Feelings and emotions? Why did she have to go on long walks with her music so she could clear her head and think properly? Then why did she have to be so awkward after finally figuring something out that she struggled to put into words how she felt about that something?

“It’s pretty simple, Beca. Do you like her?” Jesse said as he rose to his feet. He got fidgety when he was anxious.

“Well of course I like her dude, she’s my best friend.” Beca said with a sigh, finally tugging her top over her upper body.

“I meant do you feel more for her than just friendship, and you know I did.” Jesse grumbled, his arms folded while he leant back against his wardrobe. He was trying not to panic. But he _had_ to know.

“I wouldn’t have asked her to join us if I didn’t feel slightly more for her than I do the other girls.” Beca answered honestly, a hint of exasperation to her tone as she shoved her long wet hair into a top-knot. As she looked over at Jesse, she saw his shoulders slump. Clearly that was as close to an answer as he was expecting from her. And she felt her stomach roll.

“Look, it was _your_ idea for us to have a threesome!” She blurted defensively.

“Yeah but it was _you_ who suggested we ask Chloe!”

“Well who else would you have wanted??” Beca burst, her face scrunching up slightly while her heart raced. She was in fight or flight mode. And she was ready to fight.

“I dunno!” Jesse replied, standing up straight with a shrug, his eyes darting around the room as though searching for other names, “Like, Stacie maybe??”

Beca’s face scrunched up further. She looked disgusted at the notion, “_Stacie_?!”

“Yeah! Or Cynthia Rose?” Jesse clutched, looking back at his girlfriend who looked it him with an unimpressed expression and raised eyebrows.

“Riiight. Cynthia Rose. The lesbian.” Beca replied in a plain tone and Jesse sighed heavily.

“Just…why Chloe?” he asked in a vulnerable tone, and Beca took a deep breath, looking into her boyfriend’s sad puppy-dog eyes.

She’d _immediately _suggested Chloe when they’d agreed to embark on looking into having a threesome with someone. Chloe. Because Beca had had a low-key crush on the redhead since freshman year. And while she’d never dared act on those feelings - resulting in her dating Jesse instead - the second Jesse had suggested they find a girl to share the bed with them for the night, she’d immediately thought of Chloe.

Last night had been her chance to enjoy intimate moments with her crush, without technically cheating on her boyfriend. But to Beca’s surprise, if anything it had sparked something in her heart that she hadn’t been expecting.

“We trust her?” Beca suggested.

The room fell silent. Clearly that wasn’t the answer Jesse had been wanting. Clearly he was waiting for her to expand. To become too uncomfortable with the silence. To force her to say more. But Beca was good with awkward silences. So she stubbornly waited.

“I saw you having sex with her this morning.” Jesse said in a low and bitter tone, and Beca’s heart jumped into her throat. Shit. “I heard you telling her to be quiet. Saying that you didn’t want me to wake up.”

Beca swallowed loudly as Jesse added in a sad voice, “So you can tell me you feel nothing for her until you’re blue in the face. And maybe last night I would’ve believed you. But after you had sex with her this morning, sober, without me involved - without _wanting_ me involved? I struggle to believe you don’t feel more for her than ‘just friends’. You essentially cheated on me in my own bed. And that’s what I’m trying to get my head around.”

The bedroom fell silent once again while the couple stared at one another. Speechless. Their minds flickering back on their activities over the past several hours. Jesse now recounting all the moments Beca seemed completely all-encompassed with Chloe instead of him. Beca now recounting how differently she had felt towards Chloe overnight instead of her own boyfriend.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps thundering up the staircase, down the corridor towards the bedroom, and within seconds the door flung open. Beca and Jesse turned, shocked to see a furious Aubrey in the doorway as she glared at them both.

“You guys have got fucking nerves!” she bellowed, and the couple cowered slightly. Shit. They were in really big trouble now.


	8. Aubrey Goes Ape-Sh**

Aubrey perched on the edge of Chloe’s bed, her best friend laying beneath the bedsheets, her head resting on the pillow.

“You okay?” The blonde asked softly, sweeping a hand through Chloe’s hair. They’d gone to the pharmacy, had chatted ferverenrly about what had happened last night. About realistically whether Chloe _did_ want a baby at this time of her life with the _boyfriend_ of her crush. And Chloe had not only gone into (probably too much) detail about what had happened last night, but had also emphatically confirmed that no she _didn’t_ want to fall pregnant.

Partly because she didn’t want to have to spend the rest of her life seeing Jesse in one capacity or another. But mostly because she didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Beca. Particularly after the way Beca had been with her this morning. There was _something_ there, Chloe knew it.

So Aubrey had forked out the $50 it had cost to get a ‘Plan B’ tablet, despite Chloe stating she should be the one to pay for it (“I’m gonna get Jesse to pay me back whether he likes it or not! This is his bloody fault!” Aubrey grumbled as they’d left the store), and Chloe had taken the pill once they’d returned to The Bellas house.

Now the redhead lay in her bed, ready to snooze and try and ride out whatever after-effects she might have from the pill. And Aubrey needed to track the culprit down to have a serious conversation about his actions.

“I’ve just got to pop out for something. I won’t be long.” Aubrey said in a gentle tone, and she watched as her best friend let out a sigh, nodding slightly.

She eased herself out of the bedroom, closing the door over behind her, making her way downstairs, then her heart began beating a little faster. She was angry. No - _furious_. Yes, it was partly Chloe’s responsibility to ensure she partook in safe sex no matter who it was with. But it was as much _Jesse’s_ responsibility as it was Chloe’s. And Beca?? Aubrey couldn’t even _begin_ to list what she blamed Beca for in all this - there were so many things.

Before Aubrey knew it, she was striding through the front door of The Treble’s house. It was fairly quiet, which meant most of the boys were probably on campus making the most of the ‘free donuts’ deal the campus cafe was running for returning students.

The blonde immediately ascended the stairs, determined to track Jesse down and give him a piece of her mind. She assumed Beca would be with him. And if she wasn’t then she’d track her down next-

“You guys have got fucking nerves!” She bellowed as she barged into the young man’s bedroom. Her eyes immediately looked to Jesse’s bare torso and she grimaced. God, he hadn’t even showered or got dressed yet! It was almost midday!

“A threesome? _Seriously_?!” She yelled, slamming the door closed behind her.

Beca’s stomach plummeted as Aubrey strode over to them, a face like thunder. Where was Chloe? Was she at home? Was she upset? “Did…Chloe not enjoy it or something?” was all Beca could manage to ask.

“Oh come _on_, Beca!” came the sharp reply as Aubrey glared down at her from her lofty heights, “You and I both know Chloe struggles to say no to anyone, especially you.”

Jesse furrowed his brow, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Did Aubrey know something he didn’t? Did Chloe feel as much for his girlfriend as he suspected his girlfriend felt for Chloe?

“And _you_!” Aubrey hissed, immediately turning to look at him, pointing her index finger towards his chest threateningly. Jesse’s brow unfurrowed and he suddenly began to feel very hot. It was like he was being scolded by a teacher or his mother.

“You’re leaving for LA in, what, three weeks?” Aubrey asked, still furious with the young man, “What, was this some sort of _college bucket-list thing_ you had to tick off before you left??”

The room fell silent for the briefest of moments while the reality settled in. Jesse had been accepted at a film school in LA. So yes he _was_ leaving. Leaving his girlfriend all the way back here in Atlanta. Leaving his girlfriend to live with the girl they’d just had sex with. Living with the girl that he suspected Beca had deep feelings for. And it made his stomach churn with jealousy.

“What good would you have been over there if Chloe had fallen pregnant, huh?” Aubrey added in an angry tone, her brow still furrowed as she saw the whites of both Jesse and Beca’s eyes, “God, I’m _so angry_ with you! You’re _so_ reckless! You didn’t, for one second, think ‘_hey I should probably wear a condom_’?!” Aubrey used her best Jesse impression for the latter part of the sentence, and were they in any other situation, Beca would’ve laughed. But they weren’t. Because they were getting told off for potentially getting Chloe pregnant.

“Hey she said she was okay with it-“ Jesse tried to explain defensively but Aubrey immediately cut him off.

“-That wasn’t _just_ her responsibility, Jesse! You gotta think like a fucking man and consider the consequences of having _unprotected sex_! Whether you pulled out or not she could’ve still got pregnant - look up the facts online!”

Aubrey was on a roll. Her chest was heaving she was so angry and her blood was boiling. And with each valid point she made, Jesse and Beca realised what a mistake they’d made.

“And don’t even get me started on you!” She bellowed, now pointing at Beca whose eyebrows had risen, “For serious? You have the _nerve_ to suggest to Chloe that she goes on the pill ‘_in case you have another threesome_’??” This time Aubrey’s impression at the end of her sentence wasn’t exactly an impression of Beca. She was just emphasising the words. And with those words Beca sank further into concern.

“Hey, come on Aubrey, I think you’re getting a bit eccentric here…” Jesse began, holding a hand up to try to reason with the furious blonde.

“I-I was only half-joking, Aubrey.” Beca tried to explain in a quiet voice, but Aubrey scoffed loudly, bringing her hands to her hips, still looking thoroughly unamused.

“Joking enough for Chloe to mention it to me??”

Jesse wasn’t overly sure what the big deal was. It had been a wise and responsible suggestion, right? That way if they _did_ ever do it again then Chloe wouldn’t be running the risk of falling pregnant. Not that he would want his girlfriend to get intimate with Chloe again…

“If you _knew_ Chloe properly you’d know the reason _why_ she isn’t already on the pill is because it turns her psycho!” Aubrey snapped, “Not only does she come up in a huge rash all over her body but her hormones go crazy and she starts to have irrational dangerous thoughts.”

Beca swallowed loudly. She hadn’t known that fact about Chloe. Perhaps she didn’t know the redhead as well as she thought. And this newfound knowledge made Beca feel crumby. She cared deeply for Chloe. Wouldn’t ever want to hurt her.

“So excuse me if I’m getting all _eccentric_. But the ‘_fun_’ that you guys had last night,” she emphasised the word ‘fun’ with quotation hand gestures, “had so many more consequences following it.”

The room fell silent. The two seniors stared at the graduate whose face hadn’t softened. And the words she’d said slowly began to sink in.

“Now lucky for all _three_ of you, Chloe’s just taken the ‘Plan B’ pill. _Which_-“ Aubrey said, turning to Jesse seriously “-you owe me $50 for. I’ll accept bank transfer.”

Jesse’s mouth dropped open in shock, “$50?!”

“Would’ve been cheaper to use a condom, huh?” Aubrey retorted in a less than amused tone, and Jesse let out a sigh of defeat.

“I’m going back to the house to check Chloe hasn’t accidentally thrown up.” Aubrey said as she made her way back over to the bedroom door, “If she has then that’ll be $100 you owe me, Swanson.”

Jesse opened his mouth to try to protest but the second Aubrey glared over her shoulder at him he snapped his mouth shut. Because yeah, a lot of this was his fault. And all for a reckless threesome with his girlfriend and girlfriend’s best friend.

“Beca, we’ll need you home soon. We’ve got that Bellas lunch, remember?”

Beca cleared her throat nervously, trying to snap out of the horrifying daydream she was having of Chloe throwing up all over the house. She needed to be there for her. A lot of this was her fault. And she really cared about Chloe.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I’ll be over in a moment.” She croaked.

And as Aubrey left the bedroom, the couple turned to look at one another, stunned by all that had been said over the past few minutes. No matter what troubles they were going through they had to remember…there was a third person involved now. Whether they liked it or not.


	9. Beca Apologises To Chloe

Other than a grumbly tummy, Chloe hadn’t felt anything too untoward over the hour since returning home from the pharmacy. She was tired, but that was to be expected considering the lack of sleep she’d had overnight. And although she had now come to the conclusion that she wouldn’t _ever_ partake in another threesome - even if the offer from Jesse and Beca _did_ crop up again - she still couldn’t help her mind flitting back to last night.

The way Beca had looked at her. The way Beca had moaned and breathed into her ear. The way Beca had writhed naked beneath Chloe’s naked body. The way Beca’s body had trembled when she’d cum around Chloe’s fingers. The feel of Beca’s tongue rolling with hers. The smell of their respective juices, mixing together while they ground their pussies against one another.

There had been something electric about their love making last night. And it was a memory that was going to stay with Chloe forever. But her reality was that Beca was _still_ with Jesse. And no matter how much Chloe wanted to believe that Beca had feelings for her - especially after their impromptu morning sex, moments after they’d woken up - Chloe had to be realistic here. She was always going to secretly pine after Beca. Last night was just something to add to the experience book. A memory. Something that _had_ happened.

A light knock was sounded at the door and Chloe peered over her body as Beca quietly slipped into the room. The woman had showered, her hair still wet and now up in a top-knot. And she’d changed into some fresh clothes. She looked tired. And a little anxious.

“Hey.” Beca mumbled gently, a soft worried expression on her face while she crept quietly over to Chloe’s bed. “Aubrey filled me in on…_everything_.”

Chloe took a deep breath through her nose, sitting up slowly in her bed to give Beca a bit of space to sit. The brunette perched on the edge of the mattress near Chloe’s thigh.

Something hung in the air. Unspoken words. Beca looked down at her knees for a moment while Chloe watched her patiently. Desperately wanting to reach out and gently hold her arm. Or wrap her up in a tight hug. But that wasn’t their thing. That had never been their thing. So Chloe continued to wait with baited breath.

Breath that hung in her lungs when Beca slowly turned to look at her, tears in her eyes, “God, Chloe…I’m so sorry.” she mumbled, and Chloe felt her chest tighten. Why was Beca sorry?? What was she sorry for? Chloe had _enjoyed_ last night. Had _enjoyed_ this morning.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to-“

“-Beca.” Chloe interrupted softly, her hand now reaching out to gently grip her best friend’s arm, “It’s okay. I-I _wanted_ to.”

“I know but…I should’ve been more insistent about the whole condom thing.” Beca replied in a quiet tone, looking guilty and worried all in one go, her blue eyes still shimmering from the tears, “I should’ve _protected you_, dude. It’s my duty to protect you if I invite you to do stuff.”

Chloe let out a heavy sigh, sitting forward so she could push some of the loose strands of Beca’s hair behind her ear affectionately. There was a small kind smile on her face. And it seemed to give Beca a tiny drop of reassurance.

“I’m a strong independent woman, Beca. A bit of a stupid one, yeah, but…I can make my own decisions. And the whole ‘no condom thing’ last night? That was _my_ decision. I could’ve easily have said no and I just _know_ you would’ve supported me in that decision.”

Beca bit her bottom lip. Her heart still felt heavy. _Chloe had had to take a pill_. And a fucking expensive one at that. All because she hadn’t been responsible enough to insist that her best friend not partake in the threesome until Jesse had a condom on. God only knew what that pill would do to Chloe’s hormones over the next couple of days. And Beca would blame herself.

“This isn’t your fault, Beca.” Chloe assured in a kind tone as though she’d read her mind, her hand now resting on Beca’s shoulder, “What’s done is done. We had a nice night. Had a _nice_ _morning_…” she mumbled the latter part with a grin, and a smile had grown on Beca’s face while she looked at Chloe out of the corner of her eye, the redhead adding “…and I’ve made sure things don’t get any more complicated by taking this pill so…we’re all good, yeah? We can just go back to the way things used to be?”

Beca’s heart sank. So Chloe _didn’t_ feel the same way as her - not that Beca was exactly clear what her feelings for Chloe were but they were certainly stronger than just friendship feelings. If they were to carry things on - even if it was just for the following couple of weeks before Jesse left for LA - perhaps Beca could work through those feelings and explain them properly to her best friend.

“You can be with Jesse still - your boyfriend. And we can still be best friends, co-captaining The Bellas together, right?”

Chloe held her breath. A part of her wanted Beca to declare her love for her right there and then. To exclaim that no, it was impossible for them to go back to the way things used to be because they’d somehow fallen in love and now she was going to find Jesse and break up with him and they were going to live happily ever after just the two of them. But Beca didn’t say that.

Instead the brunette let out a light sigh, forcing a smile onto her face, and she nodded, “Yeah. Yeah we can go back to the way things used to be.”

—

Three weeks had passed. New Trebles and a new Bella had been initiated into their respective acapella groups. The hoodnight party had been another major success - drunk Jesse seemingly nonplussed by drunk Beca and drunk Chloe interacting with one another. He trusted his girlfriend when Beca had insisted that nothing would happen between her and Chloe while he was away in LA.

And before long it was three weeks since Jesse, Beca, and Chloe’s threesome. Three weeks since they’d all agreed that while it’d been fun it was probably best to put it all behind them. To chalk it down to experience.

Beca and Jesse spent Jesse’s final night at Barden. Together. In Jesse’s bed. And even Jesse had admitted that sex felt weird in that bed after having Chloe join them three weeks earlier. Jesse had horrible flashbacks to the way his girlfriend had seemed to adore every inch of Chloe’s naked body far more than she ever had of him. And Beca had had flashbacks of how amazing Chloe had looked and smelt and felt. She’d closed her eyes thinking of Chloe as Jesse had climaxed for the last time. They only had sex once that night, then fell straight to sleep.

Going their separate ways the next morning was hard. Beca had never had to say goodbye to someone like this before. Someone she cared about.

“I mean it’s only a couple of thousand miles away and we’ll talk most days, right?” Beca said with a shrug, trying to play her anxiety down. She was worried that Jesse being so far away in a new city meeting new people would drive a wedge between them. But the young man nodded in agreement, looking far too calm considering this upheaval.

“_Absolutely_, Bec. I’ll call you tonight then you’ll call me tomorrow and we’ll just keep going until I see you at Christmas, okay?”

Beca let out a sharp exhale of breath, forcing a smile onto her face, “Right. Yeah. Okay. Y-You’re right. We’ve got this.”

But as Beca gave Jesse one last kiss goodbye her stomach sank. With Jesse no longer around, what the hell was going to happen to the feelings she still held for Chloe? Feelings that had been fanned into a flame, burning away in her soul, her mind becoming all consumed by the beautiful redhead…


	10. The Offer..

Chloe sat on the rooftop of The Bellas house with a soft smile on her face. Graduation had been a blast yesterday. Today was their last full day in the house before Worlds in Copenhagen. Then when they returned in four days time they’d only have a week before moving out completely. Moving away from Barden forever. The place that had been Chloe’s home for seven years.

She was due to move back to her parent’s house in Florida next week. Miles and miles away from her friends. From Beca…

She slowly stirred her straw around the plastic yellow cup she favoured. The stars were bright tonight. She loved looking up at them.

“So I’ve been thinking…”

Chloe’s smile grew as she turned to her best friend who was sitting beside her, looking up at the stars with a solo cup in her hand and a calm smile on her face. It was crazy to think they’d had sex once upon a time. That they’d had a threesome with Beca’s ex-boyfriend. Beca was still in emotional turmoil about the long-distance breakup. Chloe knew she was. Because she _knew_ her best friend. And her feelings towards her hadn’t changed, even though they’d mutually agreed at the beginning of their senior year that nothing more would happen between them. That they’d remain best friends.

“Amy’s found this three bed apartment in Atlanta, but we need another housemate to fill the room and afford the bills.”

Chloe’s mouth slowly dropped open, her smile having not waivered. Was Beca asking her to move in with her and Amy? Her heart skipped a beat as her best friend looked down from the stars and into her eyes.

“Did you wanna move with us?” Beca asked with a shrug, already knowing from Chloe’s reaction that the answer was ‘yes’. And the brunette’s smile broadened into a huge grin as Chloe let out a squeal and threw her arms around her with a loud “Yes!!”

“Okay okay…” Beca muttered, feigning her disgust and squirming out of Chloe’s grasp. But in reality her heart was racing. She still fancied the crap out of Chloe, feelings that had only increased tenfold when Jesse had broken up with her out of the blue a few weeks ago.

Beca still had no idea how to channel those feelings. But she hoped that by living with Chloe a little longer she might be able to work it out…

—

Ten days later and Beca was perched on the end of Chloe’s bed in their new apartment. The move had been a success. Winning Worlds had been a dream - though the shock of seeing _Jesse_ there so he could apologise to Beca in person hadn’t been. And two days into moving into the new apartment and having a brand new routine had got Beca thinking. A lot. About her and Chloe.

So she sat, watching Chloe as the redhead tried on one of the _six_ new dresses she‘d ordered online.

“You wanna start…a _thing_?” Beca blurted, watching nervously as Chloe paused her motions and looked at her best friend curiously in the reflection of the mirror.

“That depends…” Chloe said slowly, turning casually on the spot, “What sort of ‘_thing_’ were you suggesting we start?”

Beca swallowed loudly. She’d craved the feel of Chloe’s naked body against hers for a long time now. Ever since last September. At times it was almost the only thing on her mind.

“Liiiike…a friend’s with benefits type thing?”

She watched as Chloe’s eyes lit up, and a wave of relief washed over her body. Chloe found her heart racing a little faster at the suggestion. So it wasn’t _quite_ the relationship that she’d hoped Beca might be offering here. But it was _something_. Something close. Something exclusive. Something _intimate_.

“I mean, you know me.” Beca began, watching while Chloe slowly walked towards her with a curious smile on her face, “I know you.” Chloe stopped in front of her, and Beca’s eyes still remained honed in on her bright blue eyes. “There won’t be an annoying dick rooting around trying to get between us…”

“Are you talking about your ex or an actual penis?” Chloe asked in an amused tone, her hands resting on Beca’s shoulders.

“Both.” Beca mumbled, her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Her mouth went dry as Chloe knelt up onto the mattress, straddling Beca’s hips and resting on her lap, her hands now clasped behind Beca’s neck.

“A friend’s with benefits type thing sounds good to me…” Chloe muttered while she drew her face towards Beca’s, her mouth hovering an inch from Beca’s mouth while they took a couple of moments to fully comprehend what was being proposed here.

“We’ll need some rules of course.” Beca mumbled, her eyes having drifted closed at the feel of Chloe’s nose nudging hers, her hands at the base of Chloe’s back to support her.

“_Of course_.” Chloe agreed in a low tone, noting how good it felt to be this intimate with Beca once again.

“_Maybe later._” Beca mumbled back, and Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

“_Definitely_.”

And suddenly their lips crashed together in a piercing kiss as months of yearning and longing finally culminated in this very moment…


	11. The Visit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe pays Beca a visit at work..

Beca sat at her mixing desk in Residual Heat, rocking her head gently from side to side while headphones lay comfortably over her ears. She wasn’t overly sure why, but this mix just didn’t sound right.

With a heavy sigh she brought her hand out to press a button, pausing the track and slipping her headphones from her ears. Her eyes fluttered shut. She’d been working on this mix for days now and still nothing. No magic ‘Flashlight’ epiphany like the company bosses were expecting. She was screwed.

Her eyes flung open as she heard the door to the studio quietly open and she turned just as she was mumbling “I was just-“ but she paused the second her eyes fell upon the unmistakable figure of her best friend, closing the door quietly behind her.

Beca furrowed her brow, “You’re not Sammy..” having fully expected it to be her boss charging in to find out why she hadn’t yet sent him over the sample he’d asked for _yesterday_.

Chloe let out an amused chuckle, pausing by the door with her eyebrows raised, “Perceptive.”

Beca’s eyes slowly drifted down the length of the woman’s body then back up again. Chloe was wearing a long anorak that was tied at the waist - an unusual choice of clothing given the warm September day - her red hair flowing long and neatly straightened down her back, her make up done to perfection with notably no lipstick.

“A-Are those high heels?” Beca asked, completely baffled by the woman’s appearance as Chloe took a couple of slow steps towards her, a seductive look on her face, “What are you _doing_ here??”

“Don’t play coy with me.” Chloe teased, her fingers slowly moving up her body to the belt around her waist. Beca knew this move. This was Chloe trying to seduce her.

The two women had started a convenient ‘_friends with benefits_’ kind of thing a couple of months ago, just shy of winning Worlds post-graduation. They’d moved out of the Bellas house, and had moved into an apartment with Fat Amy, in Atlanta. Had spent spontaneous moments here and there over the weeks since moving, capturing private moments in one another’s rooms but never sleeping over - that was the main rule: not to fall asleep in each other’s arms or to wake up the next morning together. It’d ruin the excitement of sneaking around with ‘no strings’. And nobody knew of this arrangement of course. Not even Amy, who was usually really switched on when it came to sexual tension in a room.

“No seriously,” Beca stuttered looking down at Chloe’s bare legs and how good they looked in the heels she’d never seen before, “I’m worried you’re gonna break your ankle..h-how did you _get_ here in those??”

Beca swallowed loudly as Chloe reached down and slipped the heels from her feet one at a time. The brunette admired her the woman’s balance. If the heels had been on her feet she would’ve definitely fallen over by now. Catastrophically.

But highly distracted by the heels that Chloe dropped to the ground, Beca hadn’t noticed that the woman before her had now begun slowly untying the belt. Beca’s mouth dropped open with a light “Oh!” as Chloe pulled the anorak apart to reveal some very sexy underwear. And nothing else.

“Happy Birthday DJ Mitchell.” Chloe chimed in a low sultry tone, her hands on her hips while she presented herself to the petite brunette who was still sat at the mixing desk.

Beca’s eyes bulged, “Oh sweet God, um…” she shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. They may be in a closed room and while today _was_ her birthday and Chloe _had_ told her this morning over breakfast that she had a big surprise lined up, this was still a little too public for Beca’s liking, “wow, you know I don’t _normally_ like to celebrate my birthday but-“

She watched in a mix of horror and lust as Chloe slowly approached her desk with a seductive smile, interrupting her sentence, “-well I need to fix that, so close your eyes.”

“What?”

Chloe tried to act cool as she slid across the edge of the table with some speed, her eye contact remaining with Beca’s, though she knocked some pens and papers off the table in the process. Beca swallowed loudly, too flustered to notice the mess that was being made, Chloe leaning her face closer to hers while mumbling seductively: “I said close your eyes.”

“O-Okay…” Beca managed to choke out as her eyes flickered closed. She heard Chloe slowly raise herself from the desk and to the left side of her chair. Beca took this moment to take a fleeting peek to check that what she’d just seen was real. And her eyes latched onto Chloe’s cleavage, bouncing as the redhead moved.

Chloe snapped her fingers and Beca jumped turning her face to the front again while the redhead slowly made her way around the back of the chair and Beca mouthed “Oh my god!!” in disbelief. Her heart was pounding she was so excited. And so nervous. What the hell was Chloe going to do??

Beca squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Are you ready for your birthday present?” Chloe breathed into Beca’s ear, causing a riquochet of tingles to shoot down her body and between the brunette’s legs.

“Yes.” Beca managed to let out in a squeaker tone than she’d ever wanted to use, trying to be sexy herself, but her nerves weren’t allowing her. She couldn’t help the light chuckle that fell from the back of her throat as she felt Chloe’s tongue slip it’s way from her studded earlobe, down part of her neck, then across her jawline.

“A-Are we really doing this?” Beca asked with a grin, just as Chloe’s mouth trailed down to her neck, capturing a piece of flesh to suck at.

“Mmhmm.” the redhead mumbled and Beca gripped the arms of her chair. She could feel her stomach balling with desire while she throbbed between her legs. How the hell was Chloe _doing_ this? Making her feel this way..

Suddenly the studio door opened with greater force than Chloe had opened it moments ago and Beca flung her eyes open with a gasp.

“Reggie, we need to talk.”

Beca saw her boss striding in, looking at his phone as always, while Chloe ducked down beneath the mixing desk. Beca scrambled at the papers before her, straightening them while she cleared her throat nervously, “Of course! Yeah I-uh-I was just meditating. There’s this great app that-“

“-Meditate on this.” Sammy interrupted, throwing a heavy file on the desk in front of Beca, a file that she quickly looked down at. To her horror she saw that Chloe was no longer in the last place she’d seen her, the redhead now creeping slightly out from beneath the desk to grab her heels which were on the floor right by Sammy’s feet.

Beca panicked, standing up suddenly, “Oh my God!” she burst, looking at her boss in the hope that he wouldn’t notice. But fortunately Sammy was busy looking at his phone.

“Exactly,” he agreed, assuming she’d been reacting to the file on her desk, “these are figures generated showing the amount our shares have gone up since you arrived here.”

“Mmmhmm?”

Beca’s eyes darted from her boss’s finger while it pointed at the file, over to Chloe who scrambled back under the mixing desk with her heels in her hand, and the brunette found herself letting out a light sigh of relief. Her heart was still hammering away. If Sammy caught Chloe hiding in the few clothes that the woman was currently wearing then he’d definitely immediately assume that she and Beca were screwing - which in fairness they were - and Beca would most certainly get into a heap of trouble which was more than likely to end in her getting fired.

“As you can see,” Sammy added, looking at her seriously, “They’ve gone up by a lot, especially since Flashlight dropped.”

Beca glanced back down at the file, opening it slightly to try to show that she was invested in this conversation. But her focus looked past the documents within and down at Chloe. Chloe who was currently looking up at her from beneath the desk, grinning at her mischievously, while pushing her breasts together. Beca found herself clearing her throat nervously as she stared down at Chloe’s ample cleavage. What she wouldn’t give to be able to throw her face between them. To lick and slurp kisses against the soft skin she had become so accustomed to in recent weeks.

“So the board and I have got together to compile some suggestions of how we could reward you for this success…”

Beca dragged her attention back up to her boss just as Sammy pulled a list up on his phone. Her breaths were short and shallow she was panicking so much, so she leant over the desk slightly, placing her palms on the surface. She needed him to hurry up and leave.

“We’ll give you a pay rise of course.”

As he glanced up at her, Beca immediately forced a smile onto her face to try to at least look as though she was concentrating, “That’s…awe-awesome.” she choked, swallowing loudly while she practically felt Chloe’s eyes on her. To her relief the man turned on the spot, casually pacing, and while his back was turned Beca exhaled heavily, trying to compose herself.

“We’re keeping in contact with our headquarters in New York with the view to you perhaps relocating up there where our bigger clients record their albums…”

Beca began to panic once again, this time because Chloe’s hands slowly began to skim their way up the outsides of her bare thighs, nudging the hem of her skirt with her fingertips. The brunette tried to smack her best friend’s hands away, glaring down at her with a warning expression, but Chloe was too busy innocently looking up at her with those big blue eyes.

Had they been at home Beca would’ve definitely allowed her to continue. Chloe always had this way of unravelling her, giving her the best orgasms without fail.

Beca’s attention quickly snapped back up to her boss, taking a sharp intake of breath, terrified that he would spot Chloe just as he turned to look at her. But to her relief, Chloe’s hands shot back down and out of sight the second Sammy resumed his attention on his latest successful recruit.

“But all of that depends on how well the next couple of songs you produce do in the charts.” Sammy added expectantly and Beca felt her stomach churn. Right now she was having no luck with new songs. They all sucked. In reality she needed Emily back again. She had been the true songwriter of The Bellas. But Emily was still not back at Barden for her Sophomore Year of college. Beca needed to come up with something before then.

“Of-Of course..”

Sammy places his phone back in his pocket with a pleased look on his face, “I’ve contacted Emily to come in today and help out with the next song. Hopefully you can make it even better than Flashlight.”

But while he was talking, Beca felt Chloe slip the palm of her hand up the back of her bare leg and beneath her skirt. The brunette was so stunned she slammed her hand on the surface of the desk, having not really heard what he’d said.

“Great, uh…” she forced a smile onto her face again as Chloe’s hand snapped down from beneath the back of her skirt. Sammy looked a little perplexed by her reaction, “…that’s a-um…_great_ idea boss!”

Beca’s heart dipped a little as she watched the man before her hesitate, squinting at her suspiciously. He brought his hand up and pointed his index finger at her seriously.

“You need some more coffee.”

Beca watched as he turned on the spot and began walking out of the studio.

“I-I’ll get right on that.” she called out to him before letting out a huge sigh of relief as he left the room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Beca sat back in her chair heavily, unable to believe what had just happened. Her eyes drew their way down to Chloe who appeared from beneath the desk, sitting up on her knees and looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Those eyes. They made Beca like putty in the palm of the redhead’s hand.

She reached out, curling some of Chloe’s hair behind her ear while her best friend leant her arms on Beca’s thighs, gripping her bottom lip between her teeth like she always did when they were up to no good.

“You are…” Beca began, dropping her hand from Chloe’s face and letting out another sigh, shaking her head slightly, “…well words fail me right now.”

They both grinned at one another. Beca was definitely going to pounce on Chloe the second she got home from work. She didn’t even care if Amy would be home. There was no way the woman before her was going to get away with all this teasing, no matter how casual this agreement between them was.

Suddenly the smile dropped from Beca’s face as Chloe cocked her eyebrow mischievously at her, the redhead now inching the DJ’s skirt up her thighs.

“Wha-uh…se-seriously?” Beca stammered, but didn’t exactly stop her best friend from continuing, and instead slid further down so that the small of her back was the only thing keeping the lower half of her body on the chair. Her skirt was now bunched around her hips, and she watched as Chloe looked up at her one last time, the older woman licking her lips in anticipation.

“Now?” Beca asked, her chest rising and falling a little faster with nerves and anticipation, “But-“ A low moan fell from Beca’s mouth, her head rolling back as her eyes fluttered closed. Chloe had dove her face between Beca’s legs and began licking away feverishly at her bare mound.

Beca had never really thought much about shaving down there before. Not until she and Chloe had started having sex. It had kinda come as a bit of a revelation for her when, the first time she had felt Chloe naked, she’d been surprised by how smooth the woman was. At the time Chloe just chuckled and had gushed about how amazing sex felt with no pubic hair in the way - then had recommended that Beca try it out one day if she wanted to. Which Beca had. And hadn’t looked back since.

Beca’s hand flew to Chloe’s head, tangling her fingers within her red hair while her best friend’s head rocked between her legs. She was always overwhelmed by Chloe’s pace and timing. With how methodical she was when providing oral sex. The way her tongue always began from Beca’s opening, then dragged it’s way up to her clit, circling patiently two-three-four times, before dipping down into Beca’s pussy. Then the ‘routine’ would begin again, picking up speed as Beca found her orgasm building.

Beca bucked her hips slightly, almost sliding out of the chair, and she yanked her hand from Chloe’s hair to grab the arms of the chair she was now only partly ‘sat’ on. Light grunts came from the back of Chloe’s throat while her eyes remained closed, clearly focussed while she breathed heavily through her nose. God this was incredible.

The birthday girl took a moment to look down the length of her body, always completely enamoured by the sight of Chloe Beale going down on her. She felt something for her. Something more than friendship. But they’d both strictly agreed this was a ‘no strings’ deal. They would pleasure each other sexually. Would make-out before and after sex. But they weren’t dating. They weren’t girlfriends. They weren’t going to complicate things with announcements of love and commitment.

“_Ghaa_…” Beca sighed out, barely audible, her head rolling back again while she looked up at the ceiling of the studio. She could feel her orgasm building, as though it was coming up against a dam that was stopping it from bursting until the very last second. She could sense it. She needed Chloe to sense it.

“C-Chlo…I-I’m gonna..” she gasped, her hips bucking again to try to increase the pressure of her best friend’s tongue against her clit, “…k-keep g-goinnng..” she murmured, her heart feeling as though it were almost slicing out of her chest she was so sexually aroused right now. And going Chloe did, doubling her efforts, sucking loudly for a moment as her whole mouth enveloped Beca’s swollen clit.

Just as Beca was about to cum, however, she felt a mortifying cloak of embarrassment drape over her body as her eyes snapped open at the sound of a knocking at her studio door and someone immediately stepping inside. Beca let out a yelp of shock as her eyes caught sight of poor little Emily Junk, hovering cautiously in the doorway.

“Oh! Sorry Beca, I…” Emily paused, and with that pause Beca became aware that the nineteen year old probably couldn’t see Chloe from her position by the door. Nor could she see that Beca’s skirt was hitched up to her waist. “…Sammy called me earlier to ask that I pop by and help you out for the afternoon?”

While Beca had initially been relieved that Chloe had stopped sucking noisily between her legs, she took a sharp inhale through her nose as the redhead began slowly swiping her tongue over her clit once again. Beca cleared her throat nervously. This was wrong. So _so_ wrong.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Emily added awkwardly, and Beca realised the teen probably thought she’d been having a nap!

“It’s..” Beca began, thinking she’d probably manage to say something coherent despite her building orgasm that was secretly being dealt with by Chloe knelt between her legs. But the brunette had lost most of her vocabulary, “…it’s okay Leg-_AH_-cy.”

Beca had squeaked a bit when Chloe had nibbled on her sensitive clit, and she’d felt Chloe’s breath rush from her nostrils over her skin, a sign the redhead had chuckled at the noise Beca had made.

Emily looked concerned, “Cramp?”

“Uh..y-yeah..” Beca stuttered again, shuffling slightly in the seat. Chloe was relentlessly still lapping away at her increasingly soaked pussy, and Beca really has no choice but to let her. Moving in any way would reveal to Emily what was going on beneath this desk. And Emily could _never_ know. She was too innocent.

“Ah. I used to get that all the time.” Emily sympathised, still hovering by the door.

“_Not like this you wouldn’t have._” Beca thought to herself while she cleared her throat nervously. She’d very nearly reached her orgasm. And she really _didn’t_ want to be eye-to-eye with Emily when she came around Chloe’s tongue…

“Can…could you get me a coffee?” Beca managed to force out, a little more aggressively than she’d ever spoken to her friend before and the teen looked a little surprised by her tone.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sure. Of course.” Emily replied with a smile, “Black?”

“Y-Yes.” Beca hissed. Oh God. It was about to happen.

“Sugar?”

“No! Now get me the coffee!!” Beca barked, frantically motioning to the door and Emily, completely shocked by Beca’s reaction launched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Beca was too overwhelmed by her impending orgasm to worry about hurting her friend’s feelings and she closed her eyes, captivated by how incredible Chloe’s tongue felt as it darted and wiggled within her pussy. She brought her hands from the arms of the chair to tangle her fingers within Chloe’s hair, but suddenly she slipped the rest of the way off the chair, the wheels spinning the piece of furniture back.

Beca landed with a thud on her back, but she was too numb with sexual pleasure to mind. Chloe snapped her face up from her pussy, looking at her in with shock and concern. But Beca just shook her head, reaching for Chloe’s cheeks and guiding her face back down between her legs.

“I’m good I’m good.” she mumbled.

And just as Chloe took one last firm suck of her clit, that’s when Beca felt it. The dam breaking, and a wave of sexual pleasure rocketing through her body. Her orgasm continued long and hard, causing a long groan to escape from her mouth as her head fell back onto the rug of her studio floor. Beca’s hips thrusted up a couple of times, her clit now sensitive to the final licks that Chloe gave it.

Then with one huge heavy sigh of content, Beca’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out a chuckle as she watched Chloe bring her head up from between her legs. The redhead’s lips, chin, and nose shone with Beca’s pussy juices. And Chloe licked her lips with a satisfied hum.

“Happy Birthday.” Chloe mumbled with a sloppy grin and Beca grinned back.

“It definitely is.”

Chloe leant over Beca’s body, placing a firm wet kiss on her lips, the smell of Beca’s juices driving them both insane, excited for what they might get up to this evening.

“I’d better go before Emily finds you in a compromising position.” Chloe said in a quiet voice, an amused smile on her face as she nudged the tip of Beca’s nose with her own.

“More compromising than she already has?”

And the two best friends chuckled. They both had a raging crush on each other. Raging crushes that had only intensified since they’d started ‘casually’ having sex, post-graduation. But both believed the other was okay with this arrangement. That they’d _rather_ this arrangement instead of actively pursuing a romantic relationship. Chloe rose to her feet with a satisfied sigh while Beca tugged her skirt back down. The redhead slid her heels on and Beca stood, smoothing out her clothes to try to look a little less dishevelled. She watched with a tempted grin as Chloe rearranged her anorak to prepare herself for the journey out of the building and back home.

“You’re gonna be wearing that tonight, right?” She asked, taking a step closer to her best friend and looking up into Chloe’s eyes. A broad smile spread across Chloe’s face while she looked down at the petite woman before her.

“If that’s your birthday wish?”

Beca looked at Chloe with a mischievous grin of her own, her eyes noticeably darkening while they briefly flitted down to Chloe’s mouth then back up again, “Oh _believe_ me, my birthday wish is _far_ dirtier than that..”

And Beca’s heart skipped a beat as Chloe’s eyes lit up in curiosity, “_I can’t wait for you to get home then._” she mumbled against Beca’s lips, before closing the gap. They shared a deep lustful kiss. A short-lived one which quickly ended as a light knock was heard at the studio door again.

Beca and Chloe both parted as Emily sheepishly stepped into the room, a mug of coffee in her hand. “Beca I got you a black coffee with no-Oh..hi Chloe.”

“Hey Emily!” Chloe said in her usual bright airy tone, smiling sweetly at the teen, and she turned to Beca, “See you at home.”

Beca felt her stomach squiggle when her best friend gave her a wink before turning on her heels and leaving the studio. God, she couldn’t _wait_ to finish work and give Chloe as good as she just got…


	12. Birthday*

Beca strode into the apartment with purpose. Chloe was home. She _knew_ she was home. Not only because Chloe had told Beca - in a tantalising tone - that she would see her at home once the brunette had finished work, but also because Beca could smell her lover’s perfume.

She paused, her eyes drifting closed and a content smile washing over her face as she inhaled the beautiful floral scent that had her body shivering in anticipation. Her ears pricked up at the sound of bathwater suddenly running from the bathroom towards the back of the apartment. And her smile broadened to a grin when she noticed a post it stuck to the small side-table by the door.

_Amy’s not home. Come find me x_

Beca’s mouth went dry. Chloe wanted her to find her. And when she did, Beca had every intention of pleasuring the woman as much as Chloe had pleasured her earlier.

—

Chloe swept her fingertips through the hot bath water, watching as the bubbles built and the bath filled slowly. She slipped her tongue over her lips, and her stomach flipped a little when she realised she could still _taste_ Beca.

Her mind flashed back to earlier that afternoon. When she’d surprised the brunette with a visit at work. Chloe loved unravelling Beca as much as Chloe loved _being_ unravelled by Beca. It was the two way street that had them enjoying their ‘friends with benefits’ agreement - even if to Chloe it felt like so much more.

She adored every inch of Beca. Had done so for as long as she’d known her. During the first time they’d had sex - back at the beginning of their senior year, which had just so happened to involve Jesse too - Chloe had been in awe of how much attention Beca had given her. The way their bodies had almost been attuned to one another’s wishes, desires and movements. That night she and Beca had made love three times, with Beca’s ex-boyfriend cropping up from time to time. And the next morning, Beca had rolled on top of Chloe and had brought the redhead to a powerful orgasm. The affection Beca had maintained when Chloe had begun to come down from that orgasm - how gently she’d held her, kissing her forehead softly - had had Chloe wondering if Beca felt the same way for her as she did for Beca.

With a ‘potential pregnancy’ scare following that night, Chloe and Beca had both agreed to remain friends. Beca had remained in a relationship with her boyfriend for the rest of the school year. And during that time Chloe had just tried to make the most of her final year with Beca and the rest of The Bellas.

Then Beca had broken up with her boyfriend and had asked Chloe to move in with herself and Fat Amy. Then shortly after moving, Beca had suggested she and Chloe start a ‘friends with benefits’ thing. Which, over the past couple of months, had been a great setup. Except…Chloe was _still_ wondering if Beca cared for her beyond the amazing sex they shared.

A mischievous smile swept across Chloe’s face when she felt the back of her silk robe being slowly pulled up to gather at the small of her back, resting neatly on there thanks to the way she remained bent over the bath tub. She hadn’t expected Beca to be home so soon. Chloe had planned on having a bath and cleaning herself thoroughly ready for whatever delight Beca had in store for her this evening.

Familiar soft palms smoothed their way up the backs of Chloe’s bare thighs then wide hands gripped her bare ass tightly. Longingly. Kneading it. Causing a rush of excitement to rocket up and down the redhead’s body.

Warm breath spilt out over Chloe’s ass and down to her exposed pussy, and suddenly Chloe realised: Beca was on her knees.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” she heard Beca say in a low authoritative tone, and a loud smack echoed around the small bathroom as Beca’s palm came into sharp contact with Chloe’s left ass cheek. The redhead let out a swift gasp, closely followed by a moan. Her hips began rocking everso slightly from side to side, mesmerisingly so. She loved it when Beca took control like this. And she knew Beca knew it.

“Getting me all hot and horny at work.” Beca continued, another slap echoing around the room from the palm of her hand landing deftly on Chloe’s right ass cheek. This time Chloe let out a moan without the gasp. Because with each slap, her lover then massaged the area with her hand, easing the short-lived pain, and building Chloe’s arousal.

“Bad girls need to be _punished_.” Beca hissed the last word as she gripped both of Chloe’s bare ass cheeks tight, her nails digging into the soft flesh momentarily before releasing Chloe completely.

Chloe’s pussy was throbbing as she maintained her eyes on the slowly rising bathwater below her. But her mind was entirely on the woman knelt behind her. Beca’s breath was smoothing over Chloe’s increasingly wet pussy. And Chloe waited patiently for the inevitable moment that Beca was going to ravish her.

“You got anything to say?” Beca asked in a strict tone, the backs of her fingers slowly - excruciatingly so - drawing their way up the insides of Chloe’s legs, from the ankles up.

“I’m sorry.” Chloe whimpered, her body quaking with sexual desire. She knew this was what Beca liked when it was her turn to be the more dominant. She knew Beca liked it when she acted innocent. To Chloe’s momentary disappointment, Beca paused midway up her inner thighs.

“Sorry _what_?” she added impatiently and Chloe could imagine the stern expression on her lover’s face. Beca had surprised Chloe at how good she was with roleplay. It was one of the main reasons why they had a safeword..

“I’m sorry, Ms Mitchell.” Chloe replied in a vulnerable tone, knowing that would add to Beca’s sexual excitement. That it’d serve to fuel her desires. And fuel it did.

Chloe took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes clenching closed as she felt Beca throw her face onto her exposed pussy, lapping at it eagerly. From the feel of things, the tip of Beca’s nose poked unintrusively against Chloe’s tight asshole. Which only served to increase Chloe’s arousal as Beca’s tongue worked tirelessly at Chloe’s clit. Rubbing and rolling. Sucking and slurping.

The sounds echoing in the small bathroom were a mixture of running bath water, light moans coming from Chloe’s mouth, heavy breathing coming from Beca’s, and the squelching of Beca’s tongue that now entered Chloe’s sopping pussy. Beca’s palms had returned to Chloe’s ass cheeks, the woman squeezing and tugging them apart, trying to gain as much access as possible to the honey oozing from Chloe’s pussy.

Chloe could feel her orgasm growing - it wouldn’t have taken long given just how aroused she’d got going down on Beca earlier in the day. In the woman’s office. Hidden under the desk licking away while Beca had tried to hold a conversation with an oblivious Emily who had been stood in the doorway. Just the memory of it had Chloe letting out a loud moan.

Unfortunately this appeared to be a sound that Beca had been waiting for and as a result the brunette pulled her face and hands from Chloe’s pussy. Chloe let out a whine of protest. But she wasn’t left wanting for long.

Because all of a sudden, Chloe felt something poking at her entrance. Something firm. Something that had only poked at her pussy two times before now. Beca had decided to don their strap-on.

It was dragged up and down her wet slit. Teasing. Picking up the juices that were smothered around Chloe’s pink swollen bare pussy. This time Beca’s right hand seemed to take a handful of Chloe’s bunched up silk robe, pushing at it so it rose a little higher. Then, once she’d let go, her fingertips began gently sweeping across the base of Chloe’s bare back. All the while her left hand guided the silicone strap-on back and forth between Chloe’s legs, prodding at the woman’s sensitive clit, coating its length in juices.

Chloe rocked her body back and forth. Her eyes still closed. Air releasing from her lungs while her arousal built and built. Her hands flush against the cool bathroom wall on the other side of the tub, trying to keep herself upright.

“Take me.” Chloe begged in a quiet tone, “Fuck me.” But Beca was in a teasing mood.

“Ah-ah.” She scolded, grabbing Chloe’s right wrist as the redhead attempted to reach down for the toy to slide it into her wanton pussy. “You know the rules.”

Chloe cursed under her breath. The rules. The rules had seemed like a good idea when she’d been the first one to wear this strap on. ‘_The one with the strap on gets to make the decisions_’. So Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and brought her right hand back to the wall, a hum falling from her mouth as Beca’s right hand now gripped onto her right hip. The silicone toy was no longer in contact with her pussy. And Chloe waited with baited breath. When was Beca going to do it??

She heard the lid of a bottle being clicked open, and that’s when she realised Beca had let go of her hip. Chloe glanced beneath her armpit and saw a glob of ‘stimulation jelly’ dropping onto the silicone toy which bounced at the new weight. Her stomach twisted in anticipation as Beca’s small hand grabbed the phallic object, smoothing the jelly all over to make it slick. Then she felt a slap on her ass which echoed around the room.

“Keep your eyes on the wall!” Beca ordered, and Chloe quickly snapped her attention back to the wall in front of her. She parted her legs slightly, excited about being filled. Excited to feel Beca’s hands on her once again. Excited to hear her lover’s ragged breath while she began pounding into her. But to her frustration, Beca seemed to take her time on purpose.

“I don’t know if you deserve this.” she heard Beca say in a teasing tone, and Chloe let out a moan when Beca began rubbing the silicone dick up and down her wet slit again. “But then…it _is_ my birthday.” Beca continued to muse, her other hand having found Chloe’s right ass cheek again, gripping it before giving it another slap. A slap that echoed around the room with Chloe’s moaned reaction. “And my birthday wish is to _fuck_ you into oblivion.”

Another whimper fell from Chloe’s mouth, her jaw slack as Beca seemed to let go of the toy, both hands now at Chloe’s hips. Beca rocked back and forth, the object still rubbing between Chloe’s legs. The younger woman’s hands now drifted up Chloe’s back, sliding the silk material over Chloe’s head. The belt had already sunk into the bathwater below and was promptly joined by the rest of the robe when Chloe tugged her arms from it. But neither woman cared.

Suddenly Chloe took a sharp strangled intake of breath when she felt the silicone penis push its way into her pussy. A sharp intake of breath that was promptly released with a loud groan of relief as Beca’s hips landed flush against her ass and the brunette stilled.

“You like me entering you from behind?” Beca asked in a low tone and Chloe couldn’t help the sexual tingle rushing over her body at the sound of Beca’s words.

“_Yesssss_!” She breathed out in a firm whisper, making to stand up straight so she could twist her upper body and attempt to kiss her lover. But Beca brought her hands to her shoulder blades and gently pushed her back down so she was bent over again.

And that was when Beca began slowly rocking the strap on in and out of Chloe’s wet pussy, her hands back at the redhead’s hips for stability. Pleasure ricocheted through both women’s bodies - the ribbed insert of the strap on rubbing against Beca’s clit, stimulating it with each thrust. And each time the silicone dick reached the depth of Chloe’s pussy, a sexual shudder raced up the redhead’s body like electric, her orgasm building once again.

Beca was in heaven. This was only the third time she’d worn this thing since Chloe had bought it seven weeks ago. Chloe had worn it six. Which meant they’d attempted penetrative sex a total of nine times now, in several different positions. But this was the first time Beca had bent Chloe over into this position to take her from behind. And it was certainly the first time either of them had had sex in the bathroom.

The first time Beca had worn it she’d felt nervous. Mostly because of the expectation surrounding the wearer. The times Chloe had worn it, Beca had cum so hard she’d almost lost her mind such was the ecstasy of her orgasms. By wearing the strap on, Beca was essentially challenging herself to give Chloe mind-blowing sex. Which wasn’t easy when she had no idea where to start.

Third time around, however, and Beca had finally found a stride that she could not only keep up with but that riddled Chloe senseless with desire. Each of Chloe’s moans were like sexual merits that Beca took great pleasure in collecting.

As the insert of the dick continued to rub against her clit, she felt her own orgasm rising. She continued to thrust in and out of her lover, the moans being released from Chloe’s mouth almost cheering her on. Beca could feel her thighs beginning to ache, her breath huffing from her lungs in short sharp bursts as her stamina gradually began to run out.

The room itself was now steaming up thanks to the hot bath that was slowly reaching ‘risky level’ in terms of how high it could be for the water to remain within should Chloe (and perhaps Beca too?) decide to slip into it post-sex. Sweat dripped from both women’s naked bodies as Beca’s flesh slapped loudly against Chloe’s. Beca could feel her orgasm almost reaching its peak. She felt like she’d con Chloe out of a good time if she came before her.

So the brunette slowed her thrusts to a steady rock, a motion that had Chloe letting out a cute whine that Beca always enjoyed hearing.

“Do you want me to slow down and go softly?” Beca puffed confidently, a grin on her face as she already knew the answer.

“Or _faster_ and _harder_?” She added, suddenly speeding her thrusts up so she pounded into Chloe’s pussy once again. As a loud moan of pleasure fell from Chloe’s mouth, Beca stopped, then began the excruciatingly slow pace, knowing just how badly this teased the woman before her.

“Faster and harder.” Chloe panted out, rocking her hips, trying to move the silicone penis in and out of her a little quicker. Failing to succeed.

“I didn’t hear you.” Beca taunted, having heard Chloe all too easily, but wanting to hear the beautiful woman practically _beg_ her. She bent down, moving her mouth to Chloe’s hip and tugging some flesh between her teeth so she could suck hard. They didn’t usually mark each other. But on this occasion Beca wanted to mark Chloe.

“Fuck me faster and harder!” Chloe choked out, becoming desperate. She felt the sharp pain of a lovebite being made on her hip. But she didn’t care. She just needed Beca to resume what she’d originally started. Unfortunately her words hadn’t been loud enough for Beca, who enjoyed this kind of dominance during sex.

“Huh?” She asked, standing up straight again, shifting the position of the strap on so it adjusted within Chloe.

“Fuck me harder, Beca!!” Chloe yelled in frustration, her words echoing around the room. And as if like a gunshot going off at the beginning of a race, Beca became like an athlete, thrusting her hips forward and back as hard and as fast as her remaining energy allowed. With each full penetration, Chloe let out a loud moan of pleasure, pushing back against Beca’s hips whenever Beca surged forward.

Both women had almost reached their orgasms. Their breath crashed out of their mouths. Their legs were starting to weaken. Their chests heaved. Sweat ran down their naked bodies. Pure animal instinct had taken over.

“How’s this feeling, baby?” Beca asked in a kinder tone than her ‘role play’ self had allowed earlier, though it still oozed with authority. Chloe’s eyes were still squeezed shut, her orgasm very very nearly at its peak.

“Ugh so goooood.” she growled in response, and the sound of her voice had Beca somehow finding another scrap of energy to pound the silicone penis into Chloe’s pussy faster.

“Cum with me, baby.” Beca demanded, her hands gripping tight onto Chloe’s bare hips, her fingernails clenching into the soft skin, leaving indentations.

Three things happened in a very _very_ short space of time:

Chloe’s arms appeared to buckle as she suddenly came hard around the strap on Beca had been pounding into her, letting out a loud throaty moan of sexual relief,her hands accidentally plunging into the hot soothing bathwater that really _was_ now too high for anyone to get into. At the very same time Beca had thrown her head back, slowing her thrusting to tiny little shunts as the insert of the toy rubbed over her throbbing clit, sending her over the edge. The brunette let out a loud roar as she came harder than she’d ever cum before.

And within milliseconds of both the women cumming hard, the bathroom door slammed open.

Beca let out a loud yelp, quickly pulling her strap on from within Chloe. Chloe let out a loud yelp and quickly stood upright, the sudden absence of the sex toy an unpleasant shock to her system. And two loud shrieks and a huge yelp sounded from the doorway.

The door was swiftly slammed closed and both Beca and Chloe turned to one another, breathless from their sexual activity. Shit. Their ‘_friends with benefits_’ thing had hit it’s first snag.

Because they’d just been caught for the first time. By Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Stacie…


	13. Trying to Explain..

“All I’m saying is that we all know what Beca’s like. She hates surprises.” Aubrey tried to explain to her two friends as they all trudged up the stairs of the Atlantan apartment complex.

Fat Amy ignored her, her hand clenching a fistful of ribbons of which several helium balloons were tied to the end of them. At least Amy had had the decency to order _black_ balloons. Beca loved black for some reason..

“Yeah but we won’t just be surprising Beca though, will we!” Stacie said in an excitable tone, “Chloe will be _just_ as surprised when she sees us!”

Aubrey looked to her other friend as Stacie reached out to grip her arm assuringly with a bright smile. Stacie loved surprises - particularly the kind that made the receiver uncomfortable. And boy was Beca going to feel uncomfortable about her small bedroom being filled with helium balloons. But she supposed, in a way, Stacie was right. Chloe would be just as surprised to see them. And it’d be nice to see the redhead’s face light up the second they entered the apartment in a couple of moments time.

The three women tugged their respective handfuls of helium balloons up the final set of stairs, reaching the floor of Fat Amy, Beca, and Chloe’s apartment.

“Are you sure we can’t-“ Fat Amy began but Aubrey was quick to interrupt her.

“-_No_, Amy. We’re _not_ squirting silly string all over her bedroom.”

“But it’d add to the surpriiiiise!” Amy whined, reaching the door of her apartment and pulling her door key from her pants pocket.

“It’d add to the horror, yes.” Aubrey conceded, “But the last thing I want is to have to clear it all up because Beca flips her shit at the state of her bedroom.”

She hadn’t always got on with the prickly brunette. Beca had been difficult to accommodate when she’d been a freshman. But as the years had gone on, Aubrey had seen just how beneficial the younger woman had been for The Bellas. Soon enough, she’d actually found the girl quite fun to be around, if she focussed on the better qualities of Beca - the qualities that seemed to be the _only_ qualities Chloe had ever seen.

Her best friend had been besotted with Beca from day one. After discovering around a year ago that Chloe had taken part in a threesome with Beca and Jesse (Beca’s then-boyfriend), Aubrey had been concerned not only for the redhead’s mental well-being, but also for her emotional well-being too. Chloe being so infatuated with Beca meant that it had come as no surprise to Aubrey when she’d found out that her best friend would be moving in with Beca (and Fat Amy) post-graduation. Even after Beca and Chloe had adamantly insisted that they would in no way revisit the threesome they’d taken part in back at the beginning of their senior year of college.

Aubrey wasn’t sure how well Chloe would cope still seeing Beca day in day out. But as far as she’d heard from Chloe, and from Fat Amy, both Beca and Chloe seemed to be getting on as well as two close friends would. Even with their sexual history.

And Aubrey was relieved. She hoped Chloe would soon find love with someone. Settle into a nice comfortable relationship that’d help her forget all about her college crush on Beca.

As the three women entered the apartment, eventually squeezing all the balloons through the doorway; then over to Beca’s small bedroom, squeezing themselves and the balloons inside, Stacie spied a post-it note on Beca’s bed. A fluorescent pink one.

“_Amy’s not home. Come find me. Kiss?_” she read in a confused tone. She looked over at her two friends who looked equally confused. The room fell silent now that all the balloons had been released.

And that was the moment when the three Bellas heard the distinct sound of a running bath. Chloe was home - they’d all been expecting that. But what they hadn’t expected was something that sounded suspiciously like a groan of pleasure, coming from the bathroom towards the back of the apartment. _Chloe’s_ groan of pleasure.

Aubrey, Amy, and Stacie tentatively stepped out of Beca’s bedroom and hovered nearby, their breath caught in their lungs while they listened hard. There was some sort of conversation being held in the bathroom a little way away, but nothing loud enough until suddenly Chloe’s voice could be heard crying out clearly:

“Fuck me harder, Beca!”

The colour immediately drained from Aubrey’s face, her mouth open in shock. She hadn’t heard what she thought she’d just heard…right? But her stomach sank when she turned to her friends and saw that both Amy and Stacie also looked shocked with pale skin. Distinct slapping noises could be heard from behind the bathroom door, beyond the sound of the running bath water. Aubrey felt a bit sick.

“Did…Chloe just say-?” Stacie began but Aubrey couldn’t bare for the woman to finish that sentence.

“-No way.” She immediately shut down. “No.”

“Aubrey’s right.” Amy replied in an uncharacteristically timid tone, “She might’ve just said…dunk me under, Beca.”

Stacie joined Aubrey in furrowing her brow at the Australian who still looked over at the bathroom door in horror.

“_Dunk me under_?” Aubrey echoed in a confused tone, just as Chloe’s loud moan could be heard again, “What the hell do you think the two of them are doing in there for you to think Chloe’s asking Beca to ‘_dunk her_’??”

“Look, we don’t even know if Beca’s even in there!” Stacie tried to compromise sensibly, her voice low, worried she may disturb what was going on in that bathroom. But neither of her friends believed her. Because within a matter of seconds, they heard Beca loud and clear:

“How’s this feeling, baby?”

There was a firmness to Beca’s tone that none of them had heard before. And it filled Aubrey with dread. Oh God. They weren’t involved in another threesome were they?? After all, there were sounds coming from that room that were suspiciously sounding like skin slapping onto skin that _weren’t_ palms of hands…which meant they could be thighs…leading to believe that a guy may have joined them. Aubrey hoped to high heaven it wasn’t Jesse. It’d mess Chloe royally up if they’d all begun another threesome together.

“Ugh so gooood.” Chloe was heard moaning in response. Aubrey, Amy, and Stacie felt uncomfortable. How much was too much to hear? Should they leave? Was it too late to leave? Was it _ever_ too late to leave?

“Cum with me, baby.” Beca’s demand was loud and sharp, and the three woman grimaced. Someone had to put a stop to this. And Aubrey swiftly decided it was her.

Because she didn’t _want_ Chloe to become the confused mess she’d been during college. She didn’t _want_ Chloe to become a serial threesome partaker - even if that _did_ involve her partly having sex with the girl she’d had a crush on for four years. It wasn’t healthy.

Aubrey was just being protective.

Just as the distinct sounds of Chloe and Beca’s respective climaxes rang out from within the bathroom, Aubrey reached the door, aware that her two other friends were by her side, equally curious and confused about what they might find.

She took a deep breath then pushed the door firmly, stunned when it opened far quicker than she’d expected, the handle crashing loudly against the wall behind. But she was nowhere near as stunned as she was to see the sight before her.

Because Chloe was bend over the side of the bath naked, her arms in the bathwater. Beca was stood behind her, hands on Chloe’s hips, her face to the ceiling, and a huge strap on attached to her body. Both looked to be in the throws of an orgasm. An orgasm that abruptly ended with the banging of the door.

Beca and Chloe let out a yelp. Beca pulled the silicone penis from within Chloe with a loud slipping noise. Aubrey and Stacie let out a yelp. Amy let out a huge shriek. Then the three intruders quickly ran off, slamming the door back over.

——

Chloe perched nervously on the edge of one of the two small couches in the apartment. A towel was wrapped tight around her body. Her hair was wirey after the humidity in the bathroom and the heat of her body. And she looked sheepishly at the three people before her: Aubrey and Stacie sat on the other small couch, with Fat Amy pacing behind them. All three looked stunned. Pale.

“I-I don’t even know where to sta-“ Aubrey began, pinching the bridge of her nose. But Stacie was quick to interrupt her with a blunt:

“-How long have you guys been dating?!”

Chloe glanced nervously to her left. Beca sat equally sheepishly, her petite body wrapped tightly in a towel. Her hair having thickened due to the humidity in the bathroom. Her eyeliner having smudged slightly thanks to the sweat that had been dripping down her face earlier.

“We’re not dating.” Beca replied honestly. Three words that had Chloe’s stomach knotting. It was hard enough to lay in bed every night, alone, staring at the ceiling, desperately sad that she and Beca really weren’t together as a couple. Really _weren’t_ romantically involved.

Aubrey still pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn’t dare close her eyes, the image of Beca pulling herself out of Chloe still very much fresh in her mind. No - _burnt_ into the backs of her eyelids. It would haunt her for weeks. Maybe even months.

“So you guys just…screw around?” Amy asked slowly, having stopped pacing, staring at her two housemates, her brow furrowed while she tried to make sense of what was being suggested.

“Well with a strap-on involved it’s a little more extensive than a cheeky ‘screw around’, Amy!” Stacie replied, motioning to Beca with a grin on her face.

Beca felt the heat rising to her cheeks, completely embarrassed. Ugh why had she been the one to be caught wearing the strap on? _Why_??

“Weeeee have…an agreement.” she heard Chloe explain awkwardly. An agreement. Yeah. One that Beca had suggested as a way of maintaining a closeness with her best friend that she had no way of expressing in any other way than ‘friends with benefits’. Because the word ‘crush’ or ‘love’ or ‘relationship’ were just too risky to use. It could ruin their friendship. But casual sex whereby they both enjoyed pleasuring one another and still go about their day as individuals and best friends seemed far less complicated to Beca. But from the looks on Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy’s faces, they still didn’t get it.

“O-kaaay?” Aubrey began, her brow now furrowed, though she no longer pinched the bridge of her nose, “And what’s the title of this ‘_agreement_’?”

The use of hand motions when emphasising the word ‘agreement’ said a lot about how Aubrey was interpreting the news. She was _not_ impressed. And it made Beca feel _very_ nervous. She hoped Aubrey didn’t get the wrong idea here. She hoped that Aubrey didn’t assume that Beca was taking advantage of Chloe in some way…

“Friends with benefits?” Chloe replied timidly, jumping as Stacie let out a sharp, loud “Ha!” the tall brunette’s face boasting a broad beaming grin.

“Oh God.” Aubrey groaned in disappointment, throwing her face into her hands while Fat Amy’s eyebrows rose.

“So you guys aren’t dating? You’re just having sex?” The Australian asked.

“_Hardcore_ sex.” Stacie corrected, pointing her index finger at Amy to notify her that she’d made a tiny mistake, to which Amy just nodded in agreement. Both women turned to look at Beca and Chloe while Aubrey now peered at them between her fingers.

“We just have sex. Yeah.” Beca replied,

“And who’s brilliant idea was it to start this little arrangement, huh?” Aubrey demanded, though Beca noted the way the woman immediately looked her way.

“That uh…that would be me.” Beca mumbled, shifting a little awkwardly on the couch.

“You still got the dick on?” Stacie asked with a teasing grin, looking directly at Beca’s groin.

“_Dude, no_!!” Beca hissed back. No. The strap on had been chucked through the door of Chloe’s bedroom with the intention of landing on the redhead’s bed.

Stacie received a firm whack on the arm from Aubrey who looked at her angrily and Stacie simply lifted her hands in surrender, trying to look innocent.

“Do you have rules to your agreement?” Fat Amy asked, happy to risk also being whacked if she could find out more about her housemates’ secret. Fortunately Aubrey had been a little preoccupied with glaring at Stacie to notice.

“There _are_ rules.” Chloe answered with a small nod, glancing at Beca to check that it was okay for her to expand her answer further. She saw her best friend nodding gently in agreement.

“No sleeping over.” she began, pausing as Beca hummed, looking back at the women opposite them. “No planning if possible - spontaneity is key.”

Aubrey, Stacie and Amy all began feeling very sorry for their two friends as Chloe added, “Nothing _too_ intimate that’d suggest anything more than just casual sex.”

“Right.” Beca agreed, nodding quickly at Chloe before turning back to their friends with a shrug, “No kissing. No cuddling. No terms of endearment. No pet names or affection.”

“So…there’s _no_ feelings here? At all?” Aubrey eventually asked, sounding a little in dispair that Chloe would even go through something like this if it meant there was no benefit of a serious relationship.

“Well we trust each other with our bodies, Aubrey. We wouldn’t have this agreement if we didn’t feel _something _for each other.” Beca said in an impatient tone. She didn’t want to have to be explaining her feelings for Chloe right now. They were feelings she kept tightly stored in her heart. She didn’t tell anyone about them. Especially not Chloe.

Chloe, meanwhile, had found herself looking over at Beca in curiosity. Beca _felt_ _something_ for her? What was it? Something romantic? Or did she just feel stronger platonic feelings for Chloe than she did the rest of The Bellas?

“That’s a _terrible_ assumption to make, Beca!” Aubrey exclaimed, making Beca and Chloe jump a little, “Chloe felt _no_ feelings for Jesse last September but she felt _everything_ for you!”

And suddenly the room fell silent. All four women’s mouths dropped open in shock. Blood rushed into Aubrey’s ears and she felt as though she was going to throw up. Beca and Chloe’s hearts were racing, horrified as Aubrey slammed her hand over her mouth with a whimper and immediately rose to her feet, running away from the couches and through to the bathroom to vomit.

Beca turned to look at Chloe who had gone pale very quickly. Chloe had _feelings_ for her?? How strong were those feelings? Were they the same kind of feelings that Beca felt for Chloe? Or were they just momentary feelings that had been felt last year after sex?

“You had feelings for me?” Beca croaked out softly. She was so confused. How had she never noticed?

Chloe looked over at her best friend. Her lover. The woman she’d been secretly in love with for years. Her chest tightened as she looked into Beca’s deep blue eyes, “In my defence, you were never supposed to find out.” she replied in a quiet tone.

Beca’s heart broke as Chloe looked back down at her hands. The redhead was clearly embarrassed. And Beca was desperate to know more. Like when Chloe had started to feel things for her. And whether Chloe still felt those things. Because if she did…

“Chlo, if I’d have known you’d had feelings I-I would’ve never-“

“-have suggested we had sex?” Chloe interrupted, her dazzling blue eyes shining from the tears hanging in them while she looked back up at her best friend, somewhat disappointed by the conversation they were having, “I know.”

“_Hardcore_ sex.” Amy interrupted unhelpfully, causing Beca and Chloe to suddenly remember they weren’t alone. Beca turned to glare at Amy. But Stacie decided that now was the best time to try to make sense of what Aubrey had said moments ago:

“Yeeeah, about that..” she began, pausing until both Beca and Chloe were focussed on her, “_Why_ was Jesse’s name brought up by Aubrey?”

Chloe swallowed loudly as Stacie’s attention drew specifically over to her.

“Did you have sex with him?!” Stacie asked cautiously, as though it was entirely outrageous that she’d suggest such a thing.

Chloe sucked in a breath of air. It was a topic that remained unspoken between herself and Beca. Yes, the first time she and Beca had had sex it _had_ happened to also involved Jesse. Yes, he _had_ penetrated her as much as he’d penetrated his own girlfriend. Yes, there _had_ been a tiiiiiny glitch that had resulted in Chloe having to take the ‘Plan B’ pill the next morning. But her body, mind and soul had connected entirely with Beca. Not with him.

“_Technically, _yes…” Chloe replied slowly, watching as the two women opposite her looked completely horrified by the confession.

“Holy _shhh_-“ began Amy, but fortunately Beca quickly interrupted them:

“-it was a threesommme!” she explained in an aggravated tone, annoyed at how nosy her friends were being. But it only served to cause even louder gasps to escape Amy and Stacie’s mouths.

“Are you guys _still_ having threesomes with Jesse??” Stacie quickly asked, causing Beca and Chloe to feel a bit sick. Because no, they definitely _weren’t_ having a threesome with anyone, _especially_ not with Jesse! No way. Never again. It was just the two of them. Beca and Chloe. Chloe and Beca.

“Where have you been _hiding_ him?!” Amy asked, taking a step back to peer under the couch - not that anyone could _ever_ fit under the low furniture.

“Look, last summer Jesse suggested he and I have a threesome to spice up our sex life.” Beca explained, drawing her friends attention back to her, “I asked Chloe to join us.”

“Completely unaware that she was entirely head over heels for you and that by having sex with you and your boyfriend - but mostly you - it would end up drawing her deeper in love with you.”

Well when Stacie put it that way then yeah, it did seem like a pretty shitty thing to suggest. Beca had had no idea. She was still in relative shock about it all. Chloe had had _feelings_ for her!

A flush sounded from the bathroom. Beca swallowed loudly. She looked over at her best friend who was looking down at her own lap with a sad expression on her face.

“Chloe, why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Beca asked in a quiet vulnerable tone. The redhead shrugged, still looking down at her hands.

“Because it wouldn’t have _changed_ anything. It _didn’t_ change anything. You still stayed with Jesse. I still remained alone. The only thing that changed was that I had the memory of you from that night and morning.”

The apartment fell silent. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe. Chloe kept her eyes on her hands in her lap. And Amy and Stacie just watched on, still stunned by all that was being revealed.

Nobody noticed Aubrey tentatively walking back into the social area of the small apartment. The blonde stopped just short of the couch she had been sitting on and looked at her best friend. Her heart broke as she saw how upset Chloe looked. How disappointed and embarrassed the woman seemed. And as Aubrey glanced at Beca her anger began to bubble.

This was _all_ Beca’s fault. If she hadn’t offered Chloe the threesome in the first place then there would’ve been no reason for Chloe to become so emotionally involved with the petite brunette. Chloe wouldn’t have ended up heartbroken. And _now_ Chloe was stuck in what appeared to be some sort of messed up arrangement, _suggested_ by Beca, where Beca gained all the benefits of a ‘no strings’ fling while Chloe wallowed in misery because she was actually i_n love _with the woman.

Aubrey was _not_ impressed.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” she said to Beca in a stern tone, causing the rest of the women in the room to jump.

Beca began to feel a little hot under the judgemental gaze of Chloe’s best friend. One of her fears was becoming realised. Aubrey was blaming her for the way Chloe was feeling. And for once, Beca had to agree with her. Because she blamed herself too..


	14. Finally!

“Aubrey, _don’t_…” Beca heard her best friend mumble in a timid tone, Chloe having never been one to successfully stand up to the strong blonde. And while Beca would’ve looked to Chloe with a grateful expression, she was a little too intimidated by Aubrey’s glare.

“_No_, Chloe.” Aubrey insisted, her eyes still trained on Beca, her arms folded, “For too long I’ve had to stand by while you allow yourself to be disappointed by Beca again and again and again. She doesn’t _care_ about you like you deserve to be cared about. And it makes me _so_ angry!”

Hearing those words had Beca’s mind feeling light and fuzzy. At what point had she _ever_ disappointed Chloe?? She _did_ care about Chloe. She _adored_ Chloe! Sure, she didn’t exactly know how to express that adoration. But she _wasn’t_ to blame here.

“It’s her birthday.” Chloe tried to explain, but Aubrey was on a roll, and the more she spoke, the guiltier Beca felt. Because this hadn’t been how Beca had hoped her birthday would go. This wasn’t the plan..

“I don’t give a crap if it’s her birthday, Chloe!” Aubrey exclaimed, “I’d be mad at anyone who‘s treated you the way Beca’s treated you this past year-“

“_Enough_!” Chloe screeched in a tone that had the other four women in the room jumping. Chloe had shot up to her feet, her face having gone red at how angry she had become. Her towel still remained tight around her body, and Beca shuffled uncomfortably, now looking up at the redhead. She hated it when Chloe got angry-upset.

“_God_ Aubrey, Beca never _knew_ about my feelings for her until you blurted them out!” Chloe’s voice was sharp, but there was a hint of hurt that had everyone in the room realising just how betrayed the woman felt. “I know this probably sounds shocking but I’m actually _happy _with the current setup I have with her. And everything _had_ been going just great until _you_ showed up and ruined it all.”

“Is it a bad time to say that it looked like _Beca_ ruined you in that bathroom?” Stacie asked, her hand raised, a small smile on her face to show just how pleased she was with this observation. But her arm quickly dropped along with the smile when Chloe, Beca and Aubrey all looked at her, clearly displeased with her input. “Sorry.” she mumbled.

“So you’re okay with all this? With having casual sex-“

“Hardc-“ Amy began but Aubrey wheeled around on her heels in great frustration:

“Yes _hardcore_ _sex_, we get it Amy!!”

And Aubrey drew her attention immediately back to Chloe, her tone only dipping slightly, “You’re okay with having casual _hardcore_ sex with Beca even if it means something more to you than it does to her??”

“Hold on…” Beca suddenly piped up with a frown, “Why are you assuming Chloe doesn’t mean anything to me?”

It had taken her a few minutes, but Beca was beginning to come to her senses a little. Enough to finally contribute to the ‘conversation’ being held. She adjusted the towel around her naked body so it didn’t drop, and she slowly rose to her feet, standing beside Chloe while they faced Aubrey. Together.

“Because you haven’t exactly stood up and declared your love or anything, Beca.” Aubrey explained in an impatient tone.

Beca’s stomach twisted. _Shit_. Were they expecting her to tell Chloe how she _really_ felt about her…right now? In front of them? The brunette wondered if maybe it’d be easier? A little less intense than just one-on-one maybe..

“Chloe…” Beca began in a gentle tone, turning her body to face her best friend, but Chloe didn’t seem impressed.

“No.” The redhead said firmly, glancing at Aubrey, “No.” then back at Beca, “_No_. We are _not_ doing this here like this.”

“To be fair, we _did_ walk in on you guys having sex so…” Amy said in a tone that suggested she was feeling queezy while remembering it, “…there’s really not much difference between that and watching the two of you declare your love for one another.”

“I dunno.” Stacie added, her eyes still on Beca and Chloe, “I reckon Beca would rather we walk in on them again than have to explain to Chloe how she feels about her.”

Beca’s body stiffened. They were calling her out. And very honestly too. It wasn’t as though she would rather they caught her and Chloe having sex again. But she certainly wasn’t keen on the idea of having to try to verbally work her way through how she felt about Chloe - to Chloe - in front of Amy, Stacie and Aubrey.

Fortunately, it seemed Chloe was taking no shit this evening, and promptly grabbed Beca by the wrist. Beca let out a tiny yelp as the redhead tugged her away from the lounge area and their friends, over to her bedroom.

The two lovers entered Chloe’s room, Chloe closing the door over behind her, and Beca waited patiently. This wasn’t the first time she’d been dragged into Chloe’s bedroom. Since the beginning of their sexual agreement a couple of months ago both Beca and Chloe had had their fair share of dragging the other into their respective bedrooms to take part in a quick, heated fuck.

Right now, however, the two just stood in Chloe’s bedroom. Their chests rose and fell quickly while they looked into one another’s eyes. But unlike many times before, it wasn’t through desire, it was through nerves. Beca’s mouth was dry, and she hoped what she was about to say wouldn’t let Chloe down any more than she apparently already had.

“I’m sorry I find it so hard to talk about my feelings.” she said in a quiet voice, her fingers fiddling with her towel. Her eyes still on her best friend who was stood opposite with her back up against the door.

“It’s okay.” Chloe said softly, shrugging, looking down at her feet, “It’s just part of who you are.”

Beca felt her heart sink. Chloe was so kind to her. _Too_ kind sometimes. She hadn’t known anyone in her life to be so forgiving of her personality than the woman stood before her. And the realisation of Chloe’s kindness had tears beginning to build in Beca’s eyes. Because if she _could_ verbalise how much Chloe meant to her, then she would. But thanks to years and years of keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself as a child, Beca had been conditioned into fully believing that words never really worked. It hadn’t ever worked for her parents…

“Yeah but I _hate_ that part of me!” Beca blurted suddenly, pain present in her tone, “I _hate_ that it upsets you.” she paused to take a breath, her voice quietening to a vulnerable level, “I hate that I’m upsetting you.”

“You’re not upsetting me.” Chloe replied quickly, looking back up at Beca. But the brunette wasn’t overly convinced. She remembered what Aubrey had said earlier, about how Beca had been treating Chloe badly.

“Maybe not now. But I _have_ been.” Beca tore her gaze from her best friend, looking around the room, hating the intensity of her inner frustration. She hated herself, “I-I’m so emotionally detached from human feelings that I had no idea I was hurting you this whole time!”

Chloe had stepped away from the door, and had slowly made her way over to Beca who was obviously beginning to get a little anxious. At the feel of her warm palms on the tops of her arms, Beca paused her panicking, taking a shaky breath while looking into the kind blue eyes of her best friend.

“I’m good at hiding how I feel.” Chloe said in a soft tone, vulnerability in her voice. It was this fact that suddenly had _Beca_ feeling upset. She’d always seen Chloe as an open book. Someone who didn’t hide anything about herself from anyone. Clearly she didn’t know Chloe as well as she thought she did…

“I wish you weren’t.” Beca mumbled in a sad tone. Her arms still flat by her sides. Towel still wrapped dutifully around her petite naked body. In a moment of embarrassment at how vulnerable she seemed, she dropped her face back down to stare at her feet. Their toes were almost touching Chloe was so close.

It was rare for the two of them to be having such an intimate conversation of sorts. Particularly Beca, who never found reason to show the side of her that she refused to believe existed. But somehow Chloe’s honesty and this moment of calm and clarity had Beca’s walls tumbling down. She just had to find a way to tell her best friend how she really felt.

“Look, I-I know you’re not so great with words.” Chloe began in a gentle tone, bringing her hands from Beca’s arms, back down to her sides. “But you said you felt something for me. If you can’t tell me, perhaps you can…_show_ me?”

Beca found her eyes drawing their way back up to Chloe’s. The redhead looked nervous. As though she feared Beca’s reaction to her suggestion.

And Beca was right. Chloe _was_ terrified.

Terrified because giving Beca this option of stepping beyond her comfort zone was a huge risk. Beca was a runner. She avoided having to talk about feelings and emotions, yes, just like she also avoided having to partake in physical affection.

For some reason hot and heated spontaneous sex didn’t seem to be categorised in Beca’s head as the kind of ‘physical affection’ that made her uncomfortable. Perhaps because Beca didn’t see it as ‘affection’. Maybe. Chloe wasn’t sure.

Her heart suddenly sank as she watched her best friend take a deep breath before quietly stepping away from her. Chloe found tears building in her eyes while she peered over her shoulder to see Beca approaching the closed door of her bedroom. But just as she was about to call out to her, Chloe saw the woman pause before reaching up and gently taking hold of the redhead’s silk night robe that was hung on the back of the bedroom door.

Chloe was confused, her breath hanging in her lungs, her heart racing as she watched Beca nervously make her way slowly back to her original position - stood before Chloe, their toes almost touching. Her heart skipped a beat when Beca’s eyes found hers again. She saw the way her best friend swallowed loudly, then Beca drew her focus to the night gown as she gently brought it around Chloe’s shoulders.

As the material rested delicately on Chloe’s skin, the redhead took a shaky breath, slipping her arms through the armholes of the garment. Beca’s fingers slid down the front seams of the fabric, pausing to grip gently at the gown at Chloe’s waist-level. Then the younger woman’s eyes drew their way up to look back into her best friend’s. There was an expression on Beca’s face that Chloe couldn’t place. And she wondered momentarily if it were a look of affection.

Beca slowly pulled the silk gown closed, taking a breath before mumbling nervously, “You mean way more to me than just your body.”

Chloe hadn’t expected any words to fall from Beca’s mouth. She’d offered her the option of not having to speak if she didn’t want to. But Beca _had_ spoken. Spoken some surprisingly lovely words. And she watched with continued fascination as Beca’s fingers gently tied the belt of the gown around Chloe’s waist.

The room was silent save for the sounds of their beating hearts and the breaths leaving their mouths that they tried to steady. A stray tear slipped from Chloe’s eye as she swallowed loudly. And she watched as Beca brought a hand up, gently cupping her cheek.

The air between them was thick. But rather than it being thick with sexual desire - as it had been on many occasions before - now the air was thick with longing and hope. Beca felt her chest tightening, hoping that this simple action of cupping her best friend’s cheek and wrapping the robe around her body showed Chloe that she felt protective of her. That she cared for her and about her, beyond that of the casual sex they’d been having over the past weeks.

Slowly, and somewhat nervously, Beca gently rose up to her tiptoes, leant her body slightly forward, and placed her forehead against Chloe’s. This was an intimacy that neither woman had experienced with one another. Their eyes now stared down at the others lips, their breathing having increased with nerves. And Chloe thought her chest was going to explode she was so excited.

Because Beca was finally showing some affection. _Real_ affection. And the realisation had a tear falling from Chloe’s other eye, rolling down her cheek to meet the brunette’s thumb while the digit slowly swept back and forth across Chloe’s soft skin.

Ever so cautiously, Beca began nudging gently at Chloe’s cheek with the tip of her nose. Her mouth hovering over Chloe’s mouth. The sensation of Beca’s lips lightly smoothing over Chloe’s had electricity rattling through her body from her face. And the feel of the brunette’s warm breath had Chloe’s heart yearning for Beca to always be like this with her. Their eyes fluttered closed and they stood together for several moments, enjoying this affectionate intimacy.

Suddenly Beca’s lips gently enclosed over Chloe’s, placing a delicate kiss on the woman’s lips. It was the most softest, warmest, hopeful, promising, gentlest, delicate of kisses that Beca and Chloe had ever shared. And it caused Chloe’s body to tremble against her best friend.

As Chloe began to cry, Beca broke the kiss, bringing her face back, worried that she’d screwed everything up. _Why_ couldn’t she just put into words how she felt? It’d be so much easier! And Chloe wouldn’t get so upset.

But she wasn’t given any chance to attempt to squeeze out a couple of lame words to try to explain her actions. Because Chloe had let out a sob, tears rolling down her cheeks while her arms smoothed gently around Beca’s waist. And within a matter of seconds, they kissed gently again.

There was no lust involved. No heat or desperation. No firm pressure or speed. Just a soft, gentle kiss. One that spoke volumes - far more than any words either Beca or Chloe could ever say.

And there they stood for several minutes. Gently, quietly kissing. Holding one another as though they were the most precious, most fragile thing in their lives.

—

“You think they’re banging again?” Stacie asked, having had to endure sitting in silence for two or three minutes since Chloe had dragged Beca away.

Aubrey grimaced and Amy just shrugged. It was enough of an answer for Stacie to grin, “Yeah. They’re totally banging again.” and she looked over at Chloe’s closed bedroom door, tempted to go over there and walk in on them again…

—


	15. Happiness

Chloe found herself laying on her bed. Turned on her left side. Facing her best friend. Her eyes were closed. She felt calm.

Beca was turned on her right side. Facing Chloe. She still had a towel wrapped around her petite body, though it had come loose since shuffling onto Chloe’s bed. And her left hand just delicately smoothed through Chloe’s red hair.

A soft smile was on her face while she continued to look at each one of Chloe’s beautiful features. Time had kinda been lost on the two of them. They’d slowly made their way over to Chloe’s bed, had laid down, then had continued to gently kiss.

Hands hadn’t drifted to daring places. Places their hands had gone many times before in the heats of many moments. But Beca’s right arm was outstretched, stuffed beneath Chloe’s neck. Their bare legs were tangled together. And Chloe’s right arm lolled over Beca’s waist.

“Did you wanna go out on a date?” Beca asked softly. It was the first time she’d spoken since before she’d gone to wrap the silk gown around Chloe’s shoulders. Had she not been given the time to think through how she was feeling and time to think through the words she wanted to say, Beca would’ve never had have the confidence to say anything.

But Chloe had been patient. Chloe had been kind. Chloe had give Beca the time she’d needed. And it was this knowledge that had Beca certain of how she truly felt about the redhead.

Beca watched as her best friend’s eyes fluttered open, the blue of Chloe’s iris’ so bright Beca found her heart skipping a beat. As though sunshine was pouring into her soul.

“I-I could take you to that new Thai place in the city?” Beca added in a hopeful tone, nervous that Chloe wasn’t yet smiling. She thought this might be something the redhead would want to hear.

“It’s your birthday.” Chloe replied in a quiet tone, her fingertips smoothing in small circles around the small of Beca’s back, “_I_ should be the one treating _you_ to dinner.”

A smile grew on Beca’s face, her hand stilling just as her fingers had finished affectionately curling some of Chloe’s hair around her ear. Her hand now gently cupped the back of her best friend’s neck and a gentle chuckle breathed from her nose.

“It _is_ my birthday, and the best present would be if you let me take you out for dinner.”

“Like…now?” Chloe asked, a soft smile finally growing on her face, and it was in that smile that Beca felt warmth rush over her body. Like a safety blanket. She loved seeing that smile. She loved that she could bring that smile to Chloe’s face.

“Well, give me twenty minutes to put some clothes on and sort my hair out…” Beca answered with a grin, a grin that broadened when Chloe’s eyes squeezed shut and a loud beautiful giggle fell from the redhead’s mouth.

The giggle abruptly turned into a gasp when the bedroom door suddenly opened. The two women turned to see Stacie poking her head through the doorway, her expression dropping to a look of disappointment.

Beca furrowed her brow, annoyed with the disruption to her and Chloe’s privacy. Chloe was a little less annoyed, still riding high on the experience of Beca _finally_ asking her out on a date.

A well manicured hand appeared into view, wrapping around Stacie’s wrist and dragging her away. The tall brunette had let out a sharp yelp at the motion, but the sound of Aubrey hissing something at her in a low voice had Chloe and Beca working out that Stacie must’ve dashed to the bedroom door undetected, and that Aubrey must’ve caught her and pulled her away.

Smiles grew on their faces when they saw Fat Amy leaning into the room, her back turned to them, her face looking out into the main body of the apartment, and her arm flapping wildly in the direction of the door handle. Clearly she was trying to close the door over without seeing anything she wouldn’t want to see (ie Beca and Chloe butt-naked or in the throws of sex again).

“Amy, we _are_ covered up you kn-” Beca began in an amused tone but before she could finish her sentence, Amy had found the door handle and had quickly slammed the door closed.

Beca and Chloe both let out small sighs, calm smiles washing over their faces as Chloe turned around to face Beca again. The brunette looked to be somewhat entranced by Chloe. And Chloe relished the expression on her best friend’s face.

“So…Thai food?” Chloe asked, snapping Beca from her trance.

“Uh yeah. Yes. If you want to?”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, her smile broadening, “Definitely.”

—

“You shouldn’t have just barged in there.” Aubrey hissed with a frown while she stood before Stacie, who she’d promptly guided back to the couch, “Goodness knows what you would’ve walked in on!”

“It was never going to be as bad as what we’d already walked in on, Aubrey.” Stacie tried to reason in a matter of fact voice, ignoring the way Fat Amy had started pacing behind her couch again.

“You wouldn’t have known that for sure!” Aubrey responded in a horrified tone, but before anything more could be said, Chloe’s bedroom door opened.

The three women in the social space of the apartment turned to look over at the room just as Chloe and Beca both stepped out, both looking far calmer and less upset than they had done when they’d walked away earlier. Stacie quickly rose to her feet, standing beside Aubrey. Both Aubrey and Fat Amy (who had stopped pacing) watched the two anxiously while Beca and Chloe slowly made their way over to them. Stacie just looked confused.

“We’re going out for dinner.” Chloe announced, and Beca nodded in agreement.

Fat Amy began smiling, “Ugh thank _god_! I’m _starving_!” but before she could stride much further than around the couch she’d been near, Beca held her hand out to stop the Australian.

“No, Amy. _Me and Chloe_ are going for dinner. Alone.”

“Like on a date?” Aubrey asked, stunned by this news.

“Like on your _birthday_?!” Stacie added, equally stunned it seemed.

“Yes.” Chloe confirmed, trying not to grin at her friends’ reactions. She could see why they were in a state of shock. In a weird way, she was also pretty shocked with all that had happened in the past forty minutes or so. “A date. On Beca’s birthday.”

“Isn’t the day supposed to be all about you though, Beca? I mean all we’ve seen is you giving Chloe a good- _OWW_!!” Stacie’s sentence was quickly cut off by Aubrey jabbing her hard in the ribs with her elbow. “_Present_! I was gonna say _present_!” Stacie insisted innocently, but Aubrey let out a tut.

Beca and Chloe both glanced at each other with small smiles before looking back at their friends. Okay, so being caught having sex had been utterly mortifying. But they were getting used to the fact that it’d happened. Now their minds were a little more preoccupied by the thought that they were going to be going out on a date. An actual date.

“It doesn’t matter what you were going to _say_, Stacie. Nothing was going to be an appropriate end to that sentence!” Aubrey said in a stern tone, frowning at the tall brunette who faced her.

“You’re just mad because they’ve managed to sort things out between them without your meddling!” Stacie retorted, pushing all the buttons in Aubrey’s system, knowing exactly how to irritate the blonde.

Aubrey straightened up, her jaw stiffening as she took a deep intake of breath through her nose - a sign she was about to explode - and she folded her arms, “I’m not the one that’s mad! You’re the one who hates that you’ve not walked in on them having sex again, you weird pervert!”

“Yeah, well better to be a pervert than a total prude!”

“_Is it_?!” Aubrey asked rhetorically.

But just as Stacie was getting ready for another strong retaliation, Amy raised her voice suddenly.

“Guys!” Stacie and Aubrey, still steaming from their bicker, turned to look at the Australian. “They’re leaving.”

The three women turned to see Chloe disappearing through her bedroom door and Beca disappearing through her own. The silence in the apartment was short lived when suddenly Beca could be heard yelling loudly “What the _fuck_?!”

“See.” Aubrey said, “I told you all those balloons would be surprise enough.”

And Amy and Stacie nodded in agreement just as Beca strode out of her bedroom with a face like thunder, Chloe poking her head out of her own doorway curiously, wondering what had got her date so angry.

—


End file.
